


Forest Green Eyes

by DenPine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: Charming never made it to the wardrobe with Emma in time and the princess, their supposed savior, was cursed like the rest of the kingdom. What would happen when the Evil Queen suddenly has a baby to take care of?





	1. Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As you can see a new story has joined the family and yes I know. I have so many stories to finish and I literally just came out with another story (it’s called Fence and you can check it out now at my profile)
> 
> But I just noticed how much you guys loved this plot! I got so much amazing feedback from this story in my one shots (which you can also check out at my profile) and I loved to read all of them.
> 
> So I just thought, why not? So here is the story. I hope you like it.
> 
> Ps. Remember to follow me on twitter @denpine4 or tumblr! @denpine for updates on when I update any of my stories

“No. It’s too soon”, Charming said and Snow looked up at him with scared eyes. They went over to the bed and Charming helped his wife into the bed before running over to the door opening it.

“Get the doc in here now!”

A few moments later the dwarf came running in and saw his king and queen by the bed, the king holding the queen’s hands while she screamed. He made the water ready and they began the delivery. They heard the bell of warning and they knew the evil queen was coming, and so was the curse. The screams got louder and Snow knew her daughter was coming. Soon the baby was born and the couple smiled at their daughter but Snow froze when she remembered.

“The wardrobe. It only takes one”

The couple shared looks and heard the evil queen’s guard getting into the castle.

“Then our plan has failed”, Charming said. “At least we’re together”

But Snow didn’t give up. “No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe”

“Are you out of your mind?”, Charming asked, not believing what his wife has suggesting.

“It’s the only way, we have to send her through”

“No no no, you don’t know what you’re saying”

“I do! We have to believe that she will come back for us”

Snow could see the sadness in her husband’s face and eyes. It broke her heart so deeply but she knew it was the best way.

“We have to give her, her best chance”

Charming sighed knowing she was right. He looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

“Goodbye Emma”, Snow said and kissed her daughter’s forehead as well before handing her over to her husband. Charming leaned down and kissed his wife one last time before running over to the corner taking a sword. He took one last look at his wife, knowing it would probably be his last before running out of the room, hearing her cries behind him.

He ran down the hallway and met two of the evil queen’s guards just finishing off one two of his own men. Charming looked down at his daughter and tucked her more safely before holding up his sword. The two men attacked and charming fought back, striking the first one down when he felt the other guards sword hitting his shoulder and he stroked him down as well, letting the blade go through the guards hearts.

He groaned holding to his scar as he ran to the door and kicked it open before running over to the wardrobe. But before he could open it, he heard a voice and turned around to see the evil queen stand behind him.

“Nice try farmer boy. But you can’t hide from me”

Charming turned around trying to open the wardrobe when he felt the heaviness in his arms disappear.

“No”, he whispered turning around and now saw two guards standing in front of the evil queen as she held his daughter. The evil queen laughed at the man.

“Kill him”, she ordered and the two guards attacked. Charming went for his sword but it was too late when he felt one of the guards‘ sword go through his back.

“NO!”, a scream was heard and Snow ran inside the room and over to her husband on the floor.

“Leave us”, the evil queen ordered and the two guards bowed and left the room. The evil queen walked forward with the crying baby in her arms and looked down at the crying queen.

“Why are you doing this Regina? I’ve already apologized”, Snow cried out but Regina laughed.

“Oh my dear, you know damn well an apology was never enough. You took my love from me, and for that I will take yours. This is my happy ending”

Snow cried out as the purple clouds began surrounding them and she looked up, seeing her daughter in the evil queen’s arms.

“Emma. She didn’t make it”, she said and Regina laughed and watched Snow as the clouds surrounded them.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere horrible”

* * *

The sun’s light went through the curtains and Regina groaned as she opened her eyes. She gasped sitting up as she noticed the difference. This wasn’t her chamber. This wasn’t her castle. Something was different. And it wasn’t her surrounding. She brought her hands to her hair and could immediately feel the shortness. She got out of bed and walked over to the window pulling the curtains back and a huge surprised smile spread when she saw the town she had created.

“It worked”

Suddenly a loud cry was heard and Regina furrowed her eyebrows. She walked out of the room and heard the cries getting louder. She walked down the big hallway with all the doors and heard the cries by the end of the hallway. She walked inside I the bedroom and saw everything pink. Pink curtains, pink bed, pink teddy bears, pink toys, pink everything.

She walked over to the small bed and saw Snow and Charming’s baby laying inside. The girl was crying and Regina frowned looking around not sure what to do. The girl cried even more, tears falling, cheeks red with tears and Regina began to feel something. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Worry.

“No no no, don’t cry little one”, she said trying to soothe the girl but in vain. Regina groaned and decided to take the baby into her arms. She held it in front of her, looking at the baby and the girl stopped crying opening her eyes. Regina looked into forest green eyes and could feel her heart melt. She felt like she could see right into the child’s soul. The girl started to cry again and Regina worried even more.

“What’s wrong little one? Are you hungry?”

Of course the girl didn’t answer and Regina walked out of the room, holding the baby and walked down hallway and the stairs trying to find the kitchen. When she finally found it she sighed in relief and looked around, taking in the new place she would soon call home and looked at the big white closet. She decided to open it and saw all the food inside. She jumped, letting out a little gasp when she suddenly felt a mouth on her nipple thought the fabric of her pajamas.

“Oh I’m sorry sweetie, I don’t have anything for you in those”

The girl began to cry when Regina pulled her away and the woman quickly brought her back in, letting the girl suck once more. Regina sighed deep looked around for some milk in the big uncommon closet.

After some time she finally found a big light blue carton with the word milk standing on it. She smiled and opened it, holding up to the baby. But she quickly discovered that the girl couldn’t suck on that. What do they have in this world as a bottle?

The girl cried once more and Regina was almost having enough. She groaned and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and back into the girl’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this”, she said laying the girl back down and turned around about to walk out when she saw a white handmade blanket with pink text written on it.

**_Emma_ **

Regina felt her heart stop. This baby had a name. She wasn’t just some toy you could throw out if it didn’t work. Regina had always hated herself for her weakness for children. She knew she could never hurt a child and letting this girl starve to death would kill her.

She turned around and took the girl back into her arms, though this time she took her up against her shoulder and held behind her head, supporting her back with her other hand. She stood still rocking back and forth, trying to get the girl to calm down.

“It’s okay Emma. It’s okay”

* * *

Regina looked around the diner as she sat in a booth with Emma against her shoulder. Of course the old granny and wolf of her granddaughter would own the diner of the town. But again. She asked for it herself. She made the town. Regina had to remind herself every time she saw everyone around her. All the people she cursed.

“Good morning madame mayor”, a voice suddenly said and Regina shook her head and turned to see the one and only Snow White standing in front of her. Or as the name she gave her here, Mary Margaret Blanchard.

“Miss Blanchard. Good morning”

The woman smiled at her before turning to look down at the unfamiliar baby in the mayors arms. “You had a baby?”, she asked and Regina nodded giving a tight smile. How could the girl already get on her nerves?

“I did yes, but if you don’t mind now, I would like to feed my daughter in peace”

“Of course madame mayor, I apologize”

Regina nodded with a tight smile and watched as the woman walked over to a table and sat down with a newspaper. She turned to see the wolf standing by her table.

“What can I get you madame mayor?”, she asked and Regina looked down at her menu.

“Just a salad and a black coffee for me and some milk for my daughter”

Ruby smiled and nodded writing it down before walking back to the counter. Regina sighed and turned to look at Emma. The girl was sleeping peacefully and Regina sighed in relief. It took her ages to get out because she didn’t want the girl to cry out in the open. That would just be too embarrassing.

Soon the food and drinks came and Regina smiled when she saw the bottle standing on the table and she laid Emma down in her arms waking her up.

“Wake up sweetheart, I have some milk for you”, she whispered and the girl could feel the bottle against her lips and she automatically opened her mouth and began to suck, immediately feeling warm milk coming through making her suck even more. Regina watched her daughter eat, a smile spreading on her face and suddenly the girl’s eyes opened wide making Regina chuckle.

“She’s adorable”, a voice said and Regina turned to see someone she wished she hadn’t seen.

“Gold”

“Madame mayor”, the man said and held out his hand. “May I?”

Regina was about to decline when the man sat down anyway.

“What do I owe the pleasure?”, Regina asked with a fake smile and Rumple smiled back.

“What’s her name?”, he asked and Regina looked down at her daughter who happily suck on the bottle. She may only have had the girl for a few hours, but if Rumple hurt her, she would kill him on the spot.

“Emma”

Something flicked in the man’s eyes and he smiled wide. “Emma. What a lovely name”

“Thank you”, Regina said slowly as she stared into the man’s eyes. She saw the flick in his eyes and she knew something just happened. He remembered.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. News spread fast in such a small town as you know”

Regina smiled nodding. “Indeed. And thank you”

Rumple smiled nodding before standing and took a look down at the girl in the mayor’s arms.

“Well I will leave you to it then madame mayor. Have a lovely day”

And just like that, the man was gone and Regina felt herself let out a breath of relief, not even realizing she had been holding one.

* * *

When night came Regina could feel how tired she was. The first day had definitely been long. She met some of the people in her town, happy to see them with no happy endings. She had just brushed her teeth when she heard Emma cry from her bedroom and she sighed and walked out of her bathroom and bedroom into the hallway and could hear the cries even more.

She walked down the hallway and into the bedroom and saw Emma laying in the bed, crying loudly.

“Aww sweetie. Come here”, she whispered and took the girl into her arms, rocking her softly. She thought for a moment before smiling and walking out of the room, turning off the lights before walking down the hallway and into her own bedroom. She closed the door behind her before getting into bed.

“You can sleep with me tonight Emma”, she whispered and the girl stopped crying the moment her body hit the bed and Regina smiled watching the girl sleep softly. She leaned down kissing Emma’s forehead softly feeling her heart beat faster. She quickly fell asleep herself, a tear falling down her cheek.


	2. Mother

Crying woke up Regina and she groaned as she saw Emma laying and crying in the bed next to her. She turned and saw her alarm clock standing almost 3 am. Suddenly a horrible smell surrounded the room and Regina groaned turning to see Emma’s diaper double as huge as it was before they went to bed.

Groaning out, she knew what was wrong and she cursed her inner self for keeping the child. She got out of the bed walking around and took the girl into her arms.

“Ooohh sweetie! You stink”

Emma continued to cry and Regina groaned and walked into the bathroom finding a towel before walking back inside the bedroom and laid down the towel, Emma on top of it.

“Alright, let’s see what we got here”, Regina said to herself when she came back to the bathroom and pulled out some diapers she had bought the day before. She smiled when she found one and walked back out of the bathroom, seeing Emma laying on her back, her arms and legs wriggling around as she cried.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’m here now”

She got started on the change and she immediately regretted it the moment the diaper was opened up. She made a face, almost puking all over the bed but she kept it in. She finally made it through and put the dirty diaper in a bag and gave Emma the new one. A smile spread on Regina’s face when she was finally done with everything and Emma didn’t cry anymore, so Regina took it as a victory.

* * *

“I’m dying slowly”, Regina whispered as she walked down the aisle in the grocery shop. Emma in her arms. Regina loved having Emma closer to her, it made her feel a little less lonely.

Emma made a sound and Regina stopped walking, looking down at the girl. Emma looked up at the woman in front of her and a smile spread on her small face. Two days old and she was already smiling. Regina couldn’t help but smile back, letting her hand caressing Emma’s small head as she leaned in and kissed the girl’s forehead softly.

“You’re a diamond sweetie”

She continued down the aisle looking for some baby stuff for Emma, maybe some toys while Emma was laying her head against her new mother’s chest.

Suddenly her phone rang and she noticed Emma’s eyes getting heavy. She needed to go home soon so Emma could get her nap.

“Madame Mayor speaking. Yes. Can’t it wait Nina, I’m busy at the moment. Well if I must”, she said hanging up without a goodbye and she sighed deep looking down at her daughter.

“Looks like you and I are just passing my office today munchkin”

Emma gaped as her eyes closer slowly and Regina couldn’t stop herself form chuckle at the girl. Such a sleepyhead. Once she was done in the shop she went to pay and got outside, walking down the street.

“I need a carriage”, she muttered and looked down at Emma as she slept. A few minutes later she was at her office and she walked inside and up the stairs, meeting her assistant by the reception.

“What was the rush Nina, why am I here?”

“Your office madame mayor. Someone is here”

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and walked inside, seeing the sheriff standing by her desk.

“Sheriff. I hope you have a good reason to disturb me”, she said coldly as she walked inside and sheriff Graham watched her as she did.

“Madame mayor. And yes, hopefully my reason is good enough”

Regina stared at him waiting for him to continue and the man swallowed hard at the stern eyes.

“Doctor Whale wanted me to inform you that our John Doe has not done any progress so far”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the man, sensing he was holding something back.

“We may need to look further on where he comes from and who his family is. He’s been with us for quite a while now”

Regina sighed and walked over to the couches, laying Emma carefully down before taking some pillows to block her from falling down. She kissed the girl’s forehead softly before walking back to her desk, sitting down.

“What have you found so far?”, she asked finding the paper works for the case.

“Nothing”

Regina turned to him with a frown on her face.

“Nothing? You’re the sheriff, you should be able to find something about him, the town is not that big, Graham”

“I know madame mayor, I’m sorry. I will keep surging, alright?”

Regina sighed looking down at the files. She didn’t want that farmer boy to wake up, it could ruin everything. She had to do something in order to stop him.

“Don’t. Let me look for a while, maybe I can make a few calls”

The sheriff nodded and left the office. Regina sighed deep and walked back to Emma watching her sleep softly on her back.

“Let’s get you home munchkin”

* * *

Days went by, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. And before Regina knew it, a year had passed and Emma was still a baby. Regina began to worry. This wasn’t fair to her daughter. Emma had nothing to do with this curse. She was innocent. It had been a year and Emma should be growing up, living life, but she was still a baby. Regina knew what she had to do.

She got Emma into her baby carrier and walked out of the house and into the car. After almost a year, Regina learned to drive the stupid car and she was relieved that she had it, so she could get around faster. She drove to granny’s and walked inside with Emma in her arms.

“Miss Lucas. I need your help”, she said as she walked over to the counter and Ruby looked at the mayor with a worried look.

“Anything”

“Will you please keep an eye out for Emma? I have some business to attend to”

Ruby instantly nodded, knowing full on Regina needed help and she would always help the mayor.

“Of course”

Regina thanked her and kissed Emma’s head before giving her over to Ruby. She smiled at her daughter who looked back at her and waved goodbye before walking out of the diner. She walked across the street and looked up at the sign. Gold’s pawn shop. She absolutely hated herself for doing this, but she knew she had to. Emma’s life was depending on it.

“Madame Mayor. What a lovely surprise”, Gold said the moment he saw the mayor walking inside and Regina rolled her eyes.

“I need your help”, she said and Gold furrowed his eyebrows.

“Help? Why do you need my help?”

“Shut it imp, I know you know”

Gold sighed looking at the woman and stood tall.

“Well your majesty... I think what you’re looking for... is a deal”

Regina sighed eying the man with angry eyes, but she knew she had to make a deal. This was for Emma and she wasn’t going to back out now.

“Well how can I help your majesty?”

“I need to know how to break the curse”

Gold furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This was new.

“Break the curse? After a year only, you want to break the curse”, he said and Regina knew it sounded stupid. But her daughter was innocent and she wanted her to grow up. She knew what she had done was wrong towards Emma. But she wanted that woman to suffer.

“That’s what I said”

“But why? You had your revenge. Why break it already?”

Regina sighed looking down and Gold immediately saw through it.

“It’s Emma isn’t it? Well I’m not sure if you know it, your majesty, but the moment the lovely couple wakes up from the curse, they will take her from you”, Gold said and Regina sighed nodding.

“I’m well aware”

Gold nodded and looked around.

“As you know your majesty, every curse... has a savior”

“So?”

Gold gave her a look and Regina immediately knew what he was referring to.

“Emma”, she whispered and Gold nodded.

“The only person that can break this curse, is our dearest savior. And when our savior is still a baby. I’m afraid there’s not much to be done”


	3. Once A Babye, Always A Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Wow wow wow.... may I say I am surprised! So many of you have liked my story so far and wow I am so proud of myself for this, so thank you SO much! Really! This is amazing!
> 
> I rope you like the next chapter! It was originally posted already in the one shots, but I kept writing on it and now it’s a little longer than before.
> 
> But here it is! I hope you like it!

A year. A year had gone by and Regina knew this was enough. Emma should be one now, but she was still a newborn. She needed to do something. Quickly. Rumple was the dark one, he had to have something that could help her. Crying disturbed her thoughts and she turned around in her bed, seeing Emma laying with her eyes still closed as she cried, wriggling around with her arms and legs. Regina quickly realized Emma was having a nightmare and she gently pulled Emma closer to her and held her close.

“I’m gonna find a way Emma. I promise”, she whispered and closed her eyes, letting tears fall.

* * *

“Madame Mayor, you have a visitor”, Nina said once she saw her boss walk inside with her daughter in her arms and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her assistant.

“Who?”

“Mr. Gold ma’am”

Regina sighed and caressed Emma’s head when she heard her make a sound. “Thank you Nina”

The woman smiled at her boss before sitting back down and watched the mayor as she walked inside her office, meeting the little girl’s eyes as she did. Nina smiled at her making Emma title her head to the side.

“Gold”, Regina greeted her guest and the man turned around to greet the mayor.

“Your majesty”

“Why are you here Rumple?”

The man sighed and walked over to the table where a potion of apples stood, ready to be eaten. Gold took one into his hands and eyed it with furrowed eyes.

“I have to decline your offer for our deal”, he said and Regina frowned.

“What? Why?! You know you want it”

“Money doesn’t pay for what you did to Belle”, Rumple said and Regina smirked at the man. Here comes her plan.

“Oh. This is about Belle? Well well”

Rumple made an angry face and Regina couldn’t enjoy it more.

“What if I told you I could give you Belle back?”, she said and Rumple eyed her with a frown. How could she give him Belle back when she was dead.

“She’s dead. You can’t bring back the dead”

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong Rumple. Belle isn’t dead”

“What do you mean she isn’t dead!”, Rumple yelled and Regina smiled wide.

“What I just said. She’s currently a patient at my asylum”, she said and Rumple eyed her with angry eyes. How dared she take Belle from him. She was his everything.

“If you can give me my Belle back, I might have an idea for your precious little savior”

“Oh Rumple. Might isn’t enough. I need to see what you have before you come anywhere near Belle”

Rumple sighed and dug into his pocket holding out a little flask with purple liquor. Regina frowned at the flask and was about to take it when Emma made a sound against her shoulder. She immediately turned all her attention to her daughter, looking her over.

“Seems like you need your milk sweetie”

Rumple looked at the mayor as she talked to the savior and he couldn’t help but notice how affectionate she was with the child. She was supposed to be evil. Not wanting anything other for the others than death and destruction. But here she was, standing in front of him and smiling one of the truest smiles towards the one person who could break her curse. A curse she killed her own father in order to cast.

“Make it quick Rumple, my daughter needs my assistance”

Rumple shook his head and nodded. “It’s magic. With this you can make a small aging potion. Should be enough for our dearest savior”

Regina took the flask and stared at it for a few moments before nodding. She pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote something down.

“Here. Give this to the lady by reception. She will give you Belle”

Rumple took the paper and nodded in gratitude. Without another word he left the office making Regina alone with Emma. The woman sighed deep turning back to her daughter and smiled at her.

“Did you hear that sweetie? I can make you age now”, she said, but of course Emma didn’t react, she just looked up at the woman with a smile on her tiny face. Regina smiled and kissed the girl’s face before walking over to her purse.

* * *

Regina stood in her vault, Emma laying in her baby car seat.

“Soon Emma. Soon you will grow up”

Emma smiled at the woman and Regina couldn’t stop herself from laughing at her daughter. The girl was truly her everything. Over the past year she had come to love Emma like her own. In the beginning she wanted nothing to do with the child, but now she was her everything.

Regina smiled when she saw her potion was done and pulled out Emma’s bottle with milk and Regina opened it, gently pouring the potion into the milk. She could feel her heart ache for her daughter. She hated using magic on her own daughter, but in order to let Emma grow up, she needed to do this. No matter how hard it was for her.

She closed the bottle and turned to her daughter. Emma was smiling at her and Regina sighed walking closer, and leaned down kissing her softly on her forehead.

“Come here sweetie”, she whispered and took Emma out of her car seat. She sat down and laid Emma carefully against her side, her arm supporting the girl’s head and she carefully gave Emma the bottle, letting the girl drink.

To her surprise, Regina felt tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter drink. She haven’t felt this heartbroken since Daniel died. Before she knew it, Emma was finished and she put the bottle away and carried Emma up to her shoulder, clapping her back gently, her tears finally falling.

* * *

Months went by and Regina could finally see changes in her daughter. Emma was growing. She was getting so big and Regina couldn’t stop watching Emma. She bought a camera, taking as many pictures as she could, filming as many videos as she could.

“Come to mommy sweetie, come to mommy”, Regina said as she held a camera while Emma was standing on her feet. Regina held out a hand and Emma looked at it, intending to walk towards it.

“Come on sweetie”

Regina was so nervous. This would be Emma’s first steps by herself. This was huge and Regina couldn’t hold her excitement any more. Suddenly Emma stepped forwards and Regina opened her mouth in surprise.

“That’s it sweetie! Come on, one more step sweetie”

Emma smiled wide taking another step and Regina laughed in happiness making Emma laugh as well as she kept walking. Regina put down the camera and took Emma into her arms, raising her up in the air.

“I’m so proud of you munchkin! You were so good!”

Emma laughed as she received kisses from her mother, but the woman kept going and Emma laughed even more.

A knock on the door disturbed their happy moment and Regina furrowed her eyebrows and sat Emma down before walking over to the door, while Emma stared at her mother as she did. Regina opened the door and was met by Mary Margaret.

“Miss Blanchard”

“Hello Regina. Can we talk?”

Regina looked at the woman in front of her. The killer of her love. The mother of her daughter.

“What’s going on miss Blanchard?”

Mary Margaret looked around making sure no one was watching her and Regina frowned, looking around as well.

“Miss Blanchard I don’t have all day, I have a daughter waiting for me”, Regina said looking at the woman and Mary Margaret turned to see Emma standing looking back at her with eyes full of innocence.

“I’m sorry Regina, but I really need to speak with you in private”

Regina sighed deep and stepped aside, letting the woman walk in. Mary Margaret instantly turned to Emma and smiled at her. “Hello Emma, how are you today?”

Emma smiled at the woman and Regina felt herself stiffen. She couldn’t let her daughter get attached to Snow. It would be the worst that could happen.

“Go to the living room miss Blanchard, I’ll be there in a second”, Regina said and the other woman smiled and nodded walking inside the living room while Regina went to get Emma.

“Can you play for a while sweetie? Want me to get your toys?”

Emma just smiled at her mother and Regina smiled back at her, kissing her cheek. She walked up the stairs with her daughter, taking a few toys from her room before walking back down into the living room. She put down all the toys before placing Emma carefully on the floor, letting the girl play with her toys.

“Speak miss Blanchard”

“You know we have the John Doe at the hospital? We’ve found his wife”

Regina stared at the woman for a moment before turning to Emma who turned to her mother, sensing her eyes on her. Regina smiled down at her letting her hand go through the girl’s small blonde locks.

“Who is she?”

“Kathryn Nolan”

Regina sighed and nodded.

“Why is it you who is informing me and not the sheriff? You’re not supposed to do anything about this”

“I know Regina, but she came to the hospital while I was there and I called sheriff Graham so he could take care of her while I went to see you”

Regina nodded and looked down at Emma once more. She needed to make sure Emma wasn’t getting attached to Snow. But from what she was seeing, Emma only ever looked at her. Never anyone else. And Regina couldn’t love Emma more for that.

“Where is she now?”

“At the hospital with sheriff Graham I believe”

Regina nodded and stood from her seat.

“Thank you for coming miss Blanchard, I will take care of it tomorrow”

Mary Margaret nodded and stood from her seat as well, walking over to the front door.

“Bye Emma”, she greeted Emma before walking out of the house and Regina sighed and turned to her daughter who looked up at her. Regina smiled and sat down on the floor next to her daughter, taking a doll into her hand, showing it to Emma, who smiled at it, taking it.

* * *

“I know this is a big decision mrs. Nolan, but-“

“Are you married sheriff?”, Kathryn stopped the man, and said man turned to Mary Margaret who stood next to him.

“I am not mrs. Nolan”

“Then you have no clue how hard this is for me”

Graham sighed turning to Mary Margaret who turned to Kathryn. “Maybe-“

“Mrs. Nolan”, a voice said and the three adults turned to see their mayor walking inside. “I am sorry I wasn’t able to arrive sooner, I had a few things to take care of”, Regina said holding Emma in her arms and the three others turned to the girl in the mayor’s arms, smiling at her.

“It’s fine. But I am being told that they might want to pull the plug soon”

Regina sighed turning to her daughter before looking over at Graham. “Take her for a second”, she said and gave Graham the girl. Graham furrowed his eyebrows at the girl who furrowed her eyebrows back at him.

Regina smiled at her daughter before leading Kathryn over to her husbands bed. “Kathryn I know this is hard and I understand but—“

“But nothing! You don’t understand anything. You don’t have a husband. You don’t have anyone but that girl”

Regina sighed turning to her daughter, seeing her smiling at sheriff Graham who made faces at her.

* * *

Regina sighed deep watching the tv as she sat in the living room watching tv. She felt her fingers move and looked down to see Emma sitting and playing with her fingers. Regina smiled at the sight, rather watching the girl than the tv.

“Are you having fun sweetie?”

Emma smiled looking up at her mother and Regina smiled wide back at her. A knock disturbed their moment and Regina turned to the front door, standing from the couch. She heard Emma pout at the loss of her fingers and she turned to her daughter, seeing tears form in the girl’s eyes.

“Wait a minute sweetie”, she said softly as she walked to the door and opened it, meeting the one man she had tried to avoid.

“Gold”

“Your majesty. May I come in?”

“No”, Regina declined immediately and Gold sighed looking down.

“We need to talk”

Regina turned to look at Emma sat and looked back at her, tears falling. She turned to Gold and eyed him angrily. “Close the door behind you”, she said before walking back to Emma, taking her into her arms.

“I’m gonna put Emma to bed and I’ll be back. You can stay in the living room and wait for me”, she said before walking up the stairs towards Emma’s room.

She sighed deep once she walked inside and laid Emma down onto the changing table. “What am I gonna do? I don’t want him here”, she asked Emma but the girl just smiled at her and Regina chuckled at her.

“Well that’s not your problem baby. Let’s get you to bed”

Emma smiled at her mother as she opened her onesie and her diaper as well when Regina suddenly gasped looking down. In between her daughter’s legs, was a member. A small member that definitely wasn’t there when the curse was casted.

Regina looked at Emma’s face but all she saw was a smile and she couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her own lips. She sighed putting on a new diaper before closing the onesie again. She took Emma into her arms and hugged her tight, her hand securely on the back of her head.

She laid Emma down in her crib, gave her, her pacifier and kissed her cheek before walking out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. She took a minute to breathe, letting everything sink in before walking down the hallway and down the stairs, meeting Gold in the living room.

“What was in that potion?”, she immediately asked with a harsh tone and Gold stood from his seat.

“Your majesty—“

“Don’t you dare speak! There was something in that potion that shouldn’t have been there and now my daughter has a penis between her legs!”

“The potion has side effects”, Gold said and Regina eyed him deadly.

“And you’re telling me now?!”

Gold sighed walking over to the window looking out, Regina following the man’s every move. “I didn’t know until recently. And the moment I found out, I suspected something would happen to our savior soon. As I hear, it already has”

Regina nodded and Gold nodded as well walking closer to her. “Is the... shaft, all you’ve discovered?”

“There’s more?!”, Regina asked in horror and Gold held up his hand.

“There could be. For some it’s the smallest things, and for others...”

He didn’t need to finish it. Regina knew what he meant. She sighed deep as she began walking around the living room, her heels hitting the floor as the only sound that was heard.

“I haven’t found anything else. Not yet anyway. But if the shaft is the only prize to pay for Emma to grow up, then I would happily pay it”, she said and Gold gave a small smile as he nodded.

“Good. But you need to remember your majesty. That you aren’t the one to pay the prize”

Regina eyed him for a moment before looking down, only thinking of Emma and what she must go through now. “Good night your majesty”, Gold said and walked out of the mansion, leaving Regina with her thoughts.

“Damn imp”, she groaned before walking up the stairs and into her bedroom getting ready for bed. Once done she laid down in bed and immediately felt emptiness inside her.

Feeling herself almost faint, she got out of bed and went to Emma’s room, immediately taking her daughter into her arms. She could immediately feel herself relax and she sighed deep as she walked back to her bedroom with Emma in her arms. She closed the door and laid down in the bed once more, pulling Emma close.

She watched her daughter as she slept peacefully. It was obvious that Emma felt more relaxed around her mother and Regina couldn’t stop her smile from form. Emma had truly become her everything. The amount of love she felt for Emma, hadn’t she felt in a very long time and she couldn’t believe how happy she suddenly felt.

“I love you Emma”, she whispered and kissed Emma’s forehead. Suddenly a wave of rainbow hit her and she gasped out knowing that just happened. The curse was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on Twitter @denpine4  
> Or my new blog on tumblr @denpine


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes you’re seeing right. No your eyes are not fooling you. There truly is an update!
> 
> I left the story with quite a plot twist and I know it took me a very long time to come with this update, but here it is and I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> \- DP
> 
> Remember to follow me on Twitter @denpine4  
> Or my new blog on tumblr @denpine

“Oh no”, Regina said running over to the window, looking out to see everyone running around to find their loved ones.

 

“No no no no no”, she kept whispering as she ran back to the bed, taking Emma into her arms. The girl started crying and Regina felt tears in her eyes as she sat down on the floor her back against the bed. “I’m sorry Emma”

 

Suddenly a loud knock on the front door was heard and Regina gasped looking towards her bedroom door, holding Emma closer. She could hear the front door open and she closed her eyes, feeling tears fall. “I’m so sorry Emma”, she kept whispered and the girl kept crying softly.

 

“Regina!”, Snow’s voice was heard and Regina looked at the door as the footsteps inside he house became louder and louder and soon the door opened and Regina saw Snow White stand in front of her, looking at her with sadness in her eyes.

 

“Snow”, Regina whispered and Snow looked down to see Emma crying softly in the woman’s arms.

 

“I need your help”, she suddenly said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

“Charming. He’s gone. I can’t find him”

 

Regina looked at the woman in front of her, her eyes and ears not believing anything. Here the woman was, standing in front of her, the curse broken and all she did was asking for help. She didn’t show as much as a little single bit of interest in taking Emma away from her.

 

“Why-why would you—“

 

“You love her. I see that. I’ve seen that for the past two years. Now help me”, Snow pleaded and Regina sighed about to answer when yelling was heard and Snow walked to the window to see the towns people in front of the house.

 

“Come”, she said and Regina hesitantly stood from the floor, Emma still in her arms, though she wasn’t crying as much.

 

“What are you—“

 

“Just don’t say anything”, Snow interrupted her and Regina listened, afraid of what would happen to Emma if she didn’t. They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Snow turned to Regina, making sure she was fine before opening the front door, seeing the town’s people standing ready.

 

“There she is!”, one of them said and Snow took a step forward.

 

“Take one more step towards my daughter and I will make sure you won’t have another foot to step with”, she said harshly and Regina eyed the princess with wide eyes.

 

“Your majesty”, the man said and got on his knee, the rest of the people, doing the same.

 

“Go. I want you all to leave. Go and find your families”, she ordered them and the people looked around them, not sure if they should obey. They wanted their revenge on the evil queen. And Snow saw the hesitation. “Now!”

 

The town’s people stood and walked away, without much of a look at the two women and before they knew it, they were gone. Regina sighed, holding Emma closer and turned to Snow who looked down in thought.

 

“Snow—“

 

“Don’t. Just help me find Charming”

 

Regina nodded before turning to Emma who now slept peacefully in her mother’s arms. “Emma needs her sleep. It’s late Snow”

 

Snow turned to the woman and looked down at her daughter in the woman’s arms. “She feels safe with you”, she commented and Regina nodded, giving the woman a soft smile.

 

“Snow I... I don’t know what to say”

 

Snow sighed deep and turned to look outside. “Where could he be?”

* * *

 

“Where is she?! I need to see her!”, Charming asked a man furiously on the street and the man shook his head.

 

“Charming!”, a voice said and the two men turned to see Ruby walking down the street.

 

“Ruby! Thank god! Where is Snow?”, he asked and Ruby eyed him as he still had his hospital gown on.

 

“Where have you been all this time?!”, she instead asked and Charming looked down at his clothes.

 

“In a coma. I just woke up because the curse is broken. But I need to find Snow. And Emma”

 

Ruby nodded and they walked down the street. “Is Granny alright?”, he asked and Ruby smiled nodding.

 

“We should go to Regina’s house”, she suggested and David looked at her with confused eyes.

 

“House? You mean like a dorm?”

 

Ruby sighed shaking her head. “There’s much to talk about David”, she said and David nodded as they kept walking but the brunette quickly stopped them again.

 

“But first we need to find you some proper clothing. You can’t find Snow in that dress”, she said and David looked down at his hospital gown.

 

“Yeah, you’re right”

* * *

 

Regina stood in Emma’s room, looking down at the girl as she slept in her crib. “Regina?”, Snow called her out and the woman turned to see Snow standing in the doorway.

 

“Yes?”

 

“The curse. It wasn’t supposed to break already was it?”, the woman asked and Regina sighed shaking her head.

 

“The prophecy said that only the savior could break the curse with true love’s kiss. But because I gave Emma the kiss, it broke”

 

Snow nodded looking down and Regina turned back to Emma, smiling down at her. “I’m sorry”, Snow suddenly said and Regina turned to her.

 

“For everything Regina. I understand why you casted the curse. I can’t imagine what my father must have put you through”

 

Regina sighed looking back at Emma and Snow walked over to the crib to stand next to her and looked down at the girl as well.

 

“When we find Charming, I will talk to him. Reason with him. Emma is over a year old, two with cursed years. She is seeing you as her mother. I can’t take that away from her. I just want her to be happy”, she said making Regina turn to her.

 

“Then what you suggesting we do? She’s your daughter too”

 

Snow looked down at Emma, smiling softly before turning to her former step mother. “I think I might have an idea”

 

A knock on the door was heard and the two women turned to the hallway. “I’ll get it”, Snow said and Regina nodded turning to look at Emma for a moment before following the younger woman. Once snow reached the door, she opened and her eyes immediately met Charming’s.

 

“Snow”, he said relieved and Snow smiled hugging her husband tight. They heard heels and turned to see Regina standing behind Snow.

 

“You”, Charming immediately started, but Snow stopped him.

 

“Charming please. She has been taking care of Emma ever since we got here. She has done no harm to her. Emma is beautiful with no scratches”, she explained and Charming turned to his wife with disbelieving eyes.

 

“Let me see her”, he said and Snow turned to Regina who eyed Charming for a moment before nodding, stepping aside. The two parents walked upstairs and Regina eyed them as they did, leaving her and Ruby to stand alone in the doorway.

 

“How is she?”, Ruby asked and Regina turned to her, a little smile on appearing.

 

“Like Snow said. No scratches”

 

“No scratches huh?”

 

Regina eyed the woman for a moment before rolling her eyes. “It was one time Lucas. Emma fell, babies do that”

 

Ruby chuckled as she walked inside, closing the door behind her. “I’m proud of you. For letting them get close to Emma. If I were in your shoes, I would have done everything I could to get them away from her, i case they planned on taking her”

 

Regina turned to her with a wired look and Ruby eyed her back. “Then it’s good I’m not you”, she said and Ruby nodded looking away.

 

“Besides. What would it benefit us? Running away till the end of time? I couldn’t give Emma that kind of life. I just want what’s best for her”

 

“I know Regina”, Ruby said with a smile and hugged the woman softly. It may only have been two years but she and Regina had come close and the older woman was happy she could have someone like Ruby in her life.

* * *

 

Regina stood by Emma’s crib, Emma safely in her arms. “I’m so sorry Emma. I love you so much”, she whispered and kissed her cheek softly before laying her down carefully. The girl was quick to fall asleep and Regina smiled at the sight.

 

“Regina”, a voice said quietly and the brunette turned to see Charming standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat and stood straight, looking at the man.

 

“Charming”

 

“Mind if I have a moment alone with my daughter?”, he asked softly and Regina nodded, looking at Emma one last time before walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs and into the living room, seeing Snow and Ruby sitting and talking softly.

 

“Hey Regina, do you know if there’s magic in town?”, Snow asked and Regina frowned at the girl.

 

“Well I certainly would feel it, if there was. Have you seen any?”, she asked and Snow shook her head. Regina shrugged before sitting down as well. Snow smiled and turned to the woman, smiling at her.

 

They sat in silence, enjoying the companies, they each knew they enjoyed despite the circumstances. “Charming and I talked about going back”, Snow suddenly said and Regina turned to her, eyeing her for a moment before looking away again.

 

“That’s why you didn’t wanted me there”, she said and Snow sighed nodding.

 

“But I told Charming that I would never do that”

 

Regina looked at the woman with a surprised face. She hadn’t expected that.

 

“I see the way you look at her Regina. You love her like she was yours and not mine”

 

Regina couldn’t look at the woman as she talked and looked down, only having Emma on her thoughts. “Taking her away from you, will only make me a bad mother”

 

Regina sighed and looked up at the woman, only to find her gone. She sighed and turned to Ruby who stood in the corner, looking out of the window.

 

“She’s afraid you know”, the wolf said and Regina nodded to herself, knowing the woman was right.

 

“But not of you”

 

Regina furrowed her eyebrows softly and Ruby turned to her. “What do you mean?”, Regina asked and Ruby sighed.

 

“I don’t think Charming is completely okay with you being close to Emma”

 

Regina kept staring at the wolf as she spoke and Ruby could see the frightens in the queens eyes. The frightens of losing Emma.

 

“Then what do I do?”, Regina asked making Ruby shake her head.

 

“I don’t know”

 

They heard footsteps and turned to see Snow and Charming walk down the stairs. “I’m gonna go to the hospital real quick, getting my stuff”, Charming said and Regina and Ruby nodded watching him kiss Snow goodbye before leaving the house. Regina let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and both Snow and Ruby could see the tension in the woman’s body.

* * *

 

“I know you can help me. I don’t want that woman any where near my daughter!”, Charming said angrily and Rumple chuckled as he looked at the man.

 

“Oh I can dear. I can definitely help you. But that requires something in return dearie”

 

Charming looked at the man for a moment, thinking it through. He knew how much was at stake by making a deal with the man, but if he could keep Regina away from Emma, then he would happily pay the price.

 

“What do you want?”


	5. Whatever It Takes

It was definitely crying that woke Regina one early morning. The brunette groaned, sitting up in the bed just as the door to her bedroom opened and Snow walked inside with a crying Emma in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry Regina, she wo-“

 

“Just give her over”, Regina stopped her and Snow did as she was told, giving Emma over. Regina immediately brought the girl close to her shoulder, gently placing her hand on the back of her head.

 

Snow watched her daughter finding comfort in Regina and she could immediately feel sadness taking over. This was her daughter and she couldn’t even stop her from crying. She looked over at the clock and the 4 am clock didn’t make her feel any better.

 

“Snow?”

 

The woman looked back up at her former stepmother and she could see the worry in her eyes. Snow hadn’t even noticed Emma had stopped crying and was now sleeping peacefully in Regina’s arms.

 

“I’m gonna go back to bed. Goodnight Regina”

 

“Snow wait”, Regina stopped her just in time and Snow looked back at the woman. “Come”

 

Snow furrowed her eyebrows at the woman, but did as she was told and walked back to the bed, keeping eye contact with the older woman.

 

“Lay down”

 

At first Snow was close to laughing. There was no way she was gonna lay down in Regina’s bed. It was Regina’s private area. One of the most private areas you can have.

 

“Regina-“

 

“For goodness sake Snow, just lay down”, Regina said with low patience and Snow immediately complied, sitting down in the bed. But as she could feel Regina’s eyes on her, she laid fully down and waited for further information. Suddenly she felt a baby next to her and she turned to Emma who slept peacefully. Regina gave a soft smile and laid down on the other side of Emma and rolled over.

 

“Goodnight Snow”

 

Snow laid completely still in the bed, not knowing what to do or say. She turned her head to look at Emma and a smile spread on her face. She brought her finger to Emma’s hand gently and the girl immediately took the finger into her small palm, not letting go. Snow smiled at the sight, feeling tears coming. This was a new moment with her daughter and she could only thank Regina for it.

* * *

Charming walked through the rough forest, the sounds of the animal, clear in his ears. he could hear the birds sing their morning songs, foxes running around, trying to find food. But one sound was out of the ordinary and he turned around, only to be met by a dog.

 

“Hello there”

 

The dog went forward carefully, testing the man, but could immediately feel the safety in the man. It was obvious he knew something about dogs.

 

Suddenly the dog turned to something around Charming and immediately ran away making the man furrow his eyebrows.

 

“Your majesty”

 

Charming turned to see Rumple stand behind him and he nodded, greeting the man. “This way”

 

The man began walking and Charming followed him blindly. The walked for a few minutes in silence and Charming was about to complain about the length when they came to a holt by a well.

 

“What is this?”

 

Rumple didn’t answer as he pulled out a flask holding it up for Charming to see. “I ask you one more time. Are you sure about this?”

 

Charming looked at the flask with the purple liquid and nodded.

 

“And you are willing.... to pay the prize”

 

The man looked down for a moment. He knew how big of a risk this was. But he would do anything to get Regina away from Emma.

 

“Whatever it takes”

 

Rumple smiled and gave him the flask. “What is the prize?”, Charming though asked and Rumple smiled even more.

 

“You will see”

 

Charming sighed and took the flask.

 

“Throw it in the well carefully. Then your wish will come true. But remember. You have to be very clear of your wish”

 

Charming sighed and walked up to the well, looking down. He took off the stopper and held the flask over the well, when a voice stopped him.

 

“Step away from the well Charming”

* * *

 

Regina stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard footsteps and turned to see Snow walk inside, Emma in her arms. “Good morning”, the younger woman said and Regina smiled at them, watching Emma smile back at her.

 

“Mama”, she said and Regina smiled wide, taking the girl into her arms. But she immediately saw Snow’s sad face and placed her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

 

“It’s okay. She will call you that one day”

 

Snow looked at the woman for a moment, before nodding looking away. Regina sighed and placed Emma down in her baby chair before walking over and pouring a cup of coffee for Snow.

 

“Charming didn’t come home last night”, Snow suddenly said and Regina looked at the woman with worry in her eyes. She knew Charming wasn’t happy about her being around Emma. It didn’t surprise her that he stayed away that night.

 

“Maybe he just needs some time. He just got out of a coma and all”

 

Snow nodded, taking a sip of her coffee and Regina knew she couldn’t do more. She began giving Emma breakfast and they sat in silence, Snow watching her daughter getting fed.

 

“Snow?”

 

The woman turned to Regina who smiled at her. “Here. Give your daughter breakfast”

 

Snow looked surprised at the woman, but smiled and took the offered spoon. She starting giving Emma food and the girl immediately latched on, smiling up at her mother as she received the food.

 

Regina watched the woman smile brighter than she had ever seen her and she knew she had done the right thing. No matter how much it hurt.

 

“You know I don’t care about having you around Emma right?”, Snow suddenly asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her for a moment before nodding.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I know”

* * *

 

“I can’t let you do this Charming. This isn’t you”

 

Charming looked at the woman with anger in his eyes.

 

“You aren’t yourself! And neither is Snow! You’re letting Regina be around Emma, she cursed us!”

 

“And she has taken care of Emma every since, fed her, bathed her, loved her like she was her own!”, Ruby argued back and Charming sighed looking down.

 

“I expected Emma to be dead as well, the moment we were cursed. But when the curse broke and I realized what Regina had been through the last two years, I knew that Regina loves Emma”

 

Charming looked at the flask, feeling himself doubt.

 

“And Emma loves Regina. She sees her as her mother. I won’t let you take that away from her, no matter your intentions”

 

Suddenly Charming froze and looked at Ruby with anger once again. “I wish for Emma to not see Regina as her mother anymore”, he said and turned to the well.

 

“No!”

 

Before Ruby could do anything more, Charming poured the liquid into the well.

* * *

 

“Thank you Regina. For taking care of her while Charming and I couldn’t”, Snow suddenly said in the silence and Regina chuckled awkwardly as she stood from her seat. “Well it wasn’t like I gave you a choice in the matter”

 

“I know. But I understand”

 

Regina looked at the woman, knowing more was coming.

 

“I understand why you casted the curse. Cora forced you to marry my father. And it was probably awful. And I am sorry. I am so sorry Regina. This is all my fault”

 

For the first time in a very long time, Regina could feel sadness for Snow. She could feel the guilt in her stomach and it made her sick. Snow was right. It was indeed her fault. She is the reason Daniel is dead. She’s the reasons he had to marry Leopold.

 

“Well. A part of me says that you are right. This is your fault. But another part of me says that it was my mother’s fault. She killed Daniel. She said yes to your father for me. You didn’t”

 

Snow sighed, looking away and Regina knew she wasn’t gonna say anything.

 

“I just-“

 

Suddenly the ground began to shake, stopping Regina mid sentence and Snow looked around worried while Regina looked out of the window, seeing a purple storm coming towards them.

 

“Oh no”

 

The door suddenly opened revealing Ruby and Charming and Regina and Snow turned to see the guilty look on Charming’s face.

 

“What did you do?”, Regina asked Charming eyed her angrily.

 

“The best thing for my daughter”

 

“Charming”, Snow said looking at her husband and the man turned to his wife.

 

“Oh my god”, Ruby suddenly said and they all turned to see her look at Emma and they all looked the same way, seeing Emma slowly disappear.

 

“Emma!”, they all yelled after her, all running towards her, but it was too late. Emma was gone and the storm was closing in. Regina turned to Charming who looked down in regret.

 

“You. What have you done?!”

 

“I did what I had to do in order to get you away from my daughter!”

 

“Charming!”, Snow yelled back not understanding what was happening to her husband. He was never like this. And now it turned out on Emma.

 

“Little moron of a farmer boy, did your mother never taught you anything?!”, Regina scolded, but Charming ignored her turning to Snow.

 

“I payed the prize Snow. I would pay anything to get Regina away from our daughter”, he said taking her hand, but Snow immediately pulled it back.

 

“You haven’t paid the prize Charming. Emma has”

 

Charming furrowed his eyebrows, but couldn’t say anything in time before the storm took them all and everything was gone.

* * *

 

Miles away in the middle of New York, a man stood behind the counter of a hotel, almost bored out of his mind.

 

“God I hate my job”, he groaned out when the doors suddenly opened and a blonde woman walked inside. The man stood straight and smiled at the woman.

 

“Good morning miss, how can I help?”, he asked and the woman smiled at him.

 

“Hey, can I get a room?”, she asked and the man smiled nodding, looking at the computer.

 

“Of course. First I need a name”

 

“Emma. Emma Swan”


	6. Starting Over

“Miss Hampton, I don’t really care about that stupid cat of yours, it’s not my job to get it down from that tree. Call the sheriffs department. The sheriff might actually help, so he is actually being paid for doing something other than sitting and eating his bear claws all day long”

 

And with that Regina hung up and let out a loud groan, sitting back in the chair. “Some day I am gonna curse all these morons in this town”

 

“Madame Mayor, your next appointment is here”, Nina, her assistant, said and Regina groaned before putting her finger on the button.

 

“Send her in”

 

“Yes Madame Mayor”

 

The woman sighed deep, mentally preparing herself. This was going to be a long meeting.

 

“Hello Regina. How are you?”, a tiny voice said and Regina opened her eyes, looking at the teacher in front of her.

 

“Miss Blanchard, I hope your reason to be here, is worth my time”

 

“Don’t worry Regina, It is. I’m here to give you the report of our school trip to New York”

 

Regina took the file and opened it, seeing all the pictures of the teacher and the kids in the big apple of the city.

 

“Looks like a nice trip”, she commented as she looked further down on the activities they did.

 

Mary Margaret smiled nodding as she sat down in one of the chairs.

 

“Can I ask you a personal question?”, she suddenly asked and Regina looked up from the file, eyeing the woman for a moment before sighing, leaning back in the chair.

 

“Ask away miss Blanchard, I don’t have all day”

 

“Don’t you feel there’s something missing from your life?”, she asked and Regina frowned at the woman, quite taken aback.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“No I didn’t mean it like that. I just...Ever since I can remember, I... I’ve felt like somethings missing, you know? Or someone maybe”

 

Regina couldn’t argue. She couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t felt something was missing. “Not that it’s any of my business to tell you what to do with your dating life Miss Blanchard, but have you considered going on a date?”

 

Mary Margaret looked at the mayor and thought about it for a moment before nodding looking away. “You’re right. Sorry. I’ll see you around Regina”

 

Regina didn’t even get the chance to think of something to say before the woman was out of the office and Regina sighed deep, looking around her suddenly empty office. Never had she felt so alone.

* * *

 

“I’m not going Nilsson, find someone else”, Emma said as she walked down the hallway, her boss following her with quick steps.

 

“Swan listen, I know you don’t like it, but you’re the best I have”

 

“Come on boss, you know I have so much other stuff to do”, she said as she turned around. She turned to see one of the assistants nodding her over and she nodded back.

 

“Besides. I know Vic would like the job”, she said before walking towards the assistant.

 

“What’s up Terese?”

 

“I have something for you”, she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her. She looked around the office, making sure no one was in ear sight before leaning down.

 

“If its another toy, then I would happily say yes”

 

The woman chuckled, gently stabbing Emma’s cheek with her pen. “Although I’ve ordered some, it’s not that”

 

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and stood straight once again. “Then how can I help?”

 

Terese nodded towards the waiting seats and Emma turned to see a boy with red hair sitting in the chairs.

 

“Who is he?”, she asked, but Terese shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. He just ran in, asking for you”

 

Emma frowned at the woman. “Me?”

 

“Yeah. What? Is he a long lost son or something?”

 

Emma shook her head and walked over to the boy who was waiting patiently.

 

“Hey kid”, she said and the boy looked up, immediately standing from his seat.

 

“Emma!”

 

“Wow kid, take it easy okay? Where are your parents?”, she asked and the boy sighed.

 

“I only have a father. And he’s in Storybrooke. I need you to come with me there”

 

Emma looked at the boy with furrowed eyebrows. Who was he and how did he know her name.

 

“Storybrooke huh? What’s your name kid?”

 

“August Booth”

 

Emma eyed him for a moment before nodding standing straight. “Let me go and get my things, and I’m gonna drive you home okay?”

 

August nodded watching the woman walk away. How was she an adult already? She should only be 3 years old. Emma walked over to her office and discovered her partner sitting by her own desk.

 

“Hey”, Emma greeted her and the partner looked up at her.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“A kid just showed up, demanding I take him home, so I will. Reschedule our dinner?”

 

Her partner smiled and nodded. “Sure. Be safe Swan”

 

Emma chuckled shaking her head as she playfully punched her partners shoulder. “I always am Vic. Oh and by the way. Go and say hi to Nilsson. Tell him I send you”, she said before leaving the office and Vic furrowed her eyebrows before nodding, turning back to her computer.

 

“Alright, come on kid”, Emma said as she walked back into the waiting area and August smiled bright, standing from his seat.

 

“Where is Storybrooke anyway?”, she asked as they got into her yellow bug.

 

“Maine”

 

Emma widened her eyes looking at the boy. That was a longer trip than she had intended. She sighed and started the engine.

 

“Alright kid. Seat up, it’s gonna be a long drive”

 

Hours later, they were finally at the small town, and August looked around in awe, like he had never seen it before. And Emma started to become suspicious. “Where to kid?”

 

August turned to her and looked down in guilt. “I don’t know”

 

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

 

“My papa doesn’t remember me”, he said and Emma frowned at him.

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t remember you? Everyone should remember who their child is”

 

“Not when they’re cursed”, he said and the bug came to an immediate holt. Emma carefully turned to the boy who looked up at her with sad eyes.

 

“What? Cursed?”

 

“Yes. The Evil Queen cursed my dad, you and your parents. They were the rightful king and queen of The Enchanted Forest”

 

Emma sighed looking away. She looked around the town, seeing where they are and she noticed a diner, only a few feet away. She heard her stomach growl and she turned to August who looked down at his own stomach.

 

“You hungry kid?”

 

August nodded and Emma sighed and drove over to the parking lot before getting out fo the car. The two of them walked inside the diner and the moment they stepped inside, everybody’s eyes turned to them.

 

“Why are they all staring Emma?”, August asked with a small voice and Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Just ignore them. Let’s go sit kid”

 

August nodded and walked over to a booth, sitting down. “How old are you anyway?”, Emma asked as they sat down and August looked up at her.

 

“I’m eleven”

 

“And you don’t have anywhere to live?”, she asked and August shook his head looking down.

 

“I ran away from foster care so I could find you. You are the savior, you need to save everyone”

 

Emma sighed looking down. “Kid not with the fairytale thing okay? My head hurts, it’s been a long day, and I am really hungry”

 

Just as she said it, a brunette came over to them with paper and a pen. “Then it’s good we’re still open”, she said with a wink and Emma felt herself blush looking down at the menu.

 

“Find something kid”

 

August nodded looking in the menu and Emma immediately found what she wanted. “Uh I want the grilled cheese sandwich and a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon”, she said and the brunette waitress smiled nodding before turning to the boy.

 

“And you kid?”

 

“Uhhhh... Just some fries and a milkshake”

 

“Sure kid, what kind of milkshake”, she asked writing down and August smiled.

 

“Chocolate”

 

The waitress smiled and walked back to the counter. Emma turned back to August who looked out of the window in thought. What was she supposed to do?

 

They waited a few minutes in silence, although, to Emma’s big surprise, not awkward in any way. Suddenly the heard the door open a pair of heels was walking towards them. August turned and immediately discovered who it was. His eyes went wide and turned to Emma who furrowed her eyebrows at him.

 

“What’s wrong kid?”

 

“Well well”, a voice said and Emma turned to the source of the voice, seeing a tall brunette standing with high heels in an nice grey pantsuit.

 

“I see my small town has gotten new visitors”, she said and Emma eyed her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say or do. August wasn’t much better as he sat and felt himself almost do in his pants of how scared he was of the woman.

 

“Are my new visitors deaf?”, the woman asked and that made Emma come out of her trans and stand up.

 

“No! No sorry, it’s just... It’s been a long day”, she said and the woman smiled nodding.

 

“I understand. Storybrooke isn’t exactly the center of Maine. You must have been driving for quite some time”, she said and Emma smiled nodding.

 

“Yeah we have. That’s why we’re in here. To get some food”

 

The woman smiled and nodded. “I understand. Regina Mills. I’m the mayor. Welcome to Storybrooke”, she said holding out her hand and Emma looked down for a moment before taking it.

 

“Emma. Emma Swan”

 

Regina smiled and let go of the hand turning around. Emma watched the woman as she walked out of the diner before looking down at her hand. Something felt odd the moment she touched the hand.

 

“Emma?”

 

The blonde turned to August who looked worried back at her.

 

The moment Regina was out of the diner, she looked down at her hand. With her other hand she pulled out her phone and called Mary Margaret.

 

“Miss Blanchard. My office in ten minutes”

* * *

 

“Alright kid. Since you say you don’t have anywhere to go and it’s late, let’s just crash here for the night, and we’ll figure everything out tomorrow, okay?”, Emma said as they walked out of the diner and August nodded. They walked over to the car when they heard someone falling. They both turned to see a woman on her knees on the ground and Emma quickly ran over to her, helping her to stand.

 

“Are you okay?”, Emma asked her and the woman looked at her, a smile suddenly appearing.

 

“Yes, thank you. I haven’t seen you here before”, she said noticing the new visitors. Emma chuckled shaking her head.

 

“I guess this town doesn’t get a lot of visitors”, she said and the woman smiled shaking her head.

 

“No it doesn’t. It’s a very small town, not many people know of. I’m Mary Margaret”, she said holding out her hand and Emma took it, smiling.

 

“Emma Swan”

 

Mary Margaret smiled and turned to see a small boy standing a few feet away from Emma. “Is that your son?”, she asked and Emma chuckled shaking her head.

 

“No he’s just a kid I take care of”, she said and Mary Margaret nodded.

 

“Well. I’m in a hurry. It was nice meeting you”

 

“You too”

 

The woman left and Emma turned to August who looked up at her with a wired look.

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t see it?”

 

“See what?”, she asked confused and August looked back at Mary Margaret as she walked down the street.

 

“She’s your mom”

 

Emma frowned at the boy and shook her head, as she crouched down in front of him. “Kid, not this fairytale thing again. She’s not my mom okay? I was left on the side of the road, my parents wanting nothing to do with me. I’ve been alone my whole life”

 

August looked at the woman with sad eyes, but confused as well. “But. How are you so old?”

 

Emma made a face at the comment and stood straight once again. “Thanks kid”


	7. Upside Down

Regina sat in her office, waiting patiently, when the door suddenly opened and she looked up to see Mary Margaret walk inside. “Oh thank god you’re here”, she said and Mary Margaret smiled confused.

 

“Of course, but what’s going on?”

 

Regina sighed walking over to the couches, Mary Margaret following suit. “Do you remember earlier today when you asked me if I felt something was missing from my life?”, she started asking once they were seated and Mary Margaret nodded letting her continue.

 

“Something happened at Granny’s”

 

“Tell me”, Mary Margaret said and Regina nodded looking down at her hand.

 

“I met someone. A woman. She’s a new visitor of the town”

 

Mary Margaret frowned, suddenly remembering Emma and the boy she met on her way over.

 

“You mean Emma?”, she asked and Regina looked up.

 

“You know her?”

 

“I met her and the boy on my way over here. What happened?”

 

Regina looked back down at her hand and took a deep breath. “Ruby had called me, telling me someone was there and I came over to greet them. When I shook miss Swan’s hand, I felt something. A spark”

 

Mary Margaret couldn’t stop the smile on her face and Regina knew what was coming.

 

“Mary Margaret don’t”

 

“Is someone having a crush?”, Mary Margaret asked and Regina rolled her eyes, standing from her seat and walked over to the windows, looking down at the town in it’s evening colors.

 

“It’s not a crush. Crushes is for children. Besides, I just met her. And that’s not why I called out. I felt something, when our hands touched. I know it”

 

Mary Margaret smiled as she stood from her seat as well and walked over to her friend. “Maybe it’s a sign”

 

“Of what?”, Regina asked as she looked out of the window and Mary Margaret smiled at her friend.

 

“That she’s an important person”

 

“But what does that mean Mary Margaret? She’s just a woman, driving through the town”, she asked turning around and Mary Margaret sighed shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

 

“That might be, but you felt something. That means that whatever it means, it’s important to you. Obviously it’s something that can’t be ignored”

 

Regina sighed looking back out of the window, thinking about it for a moment. “We need to make sure she stays”

* * *

 

It was in the middle of the night, when Emma heard the screams. She jumped up from the couch and turned to see August laying in the bed, screaming in his sleeps. She ran over to the bed, and shook his tiny body.

 

“August. Wake up kid, you’re having a nightmare”

 

The boy shook and woke with a jump and Emma pulled herself back, looking him over.

 

“It’s okay kid, you’re okay”

 

August looked at her and immediately brought his arms around, feeling tears falling. Emma, despite feeling a little off, brought her own arms around him, letting him feel safe. “You’re okay kid. You’re safe”

 

When Emma woke up the next morning, she groaned as she looked around, her eyes landing on the clock. It was way to early for her to get up, but she did anyways and she turned to see August sleeping next to her. She sighed and got out of the bed, deciding to get a shower.

 

An hour an a half later, they were both sitting in the diner, getting breakfast. Emma noticed the quietness and saw August looking down at his food, not eaten a lot of it.

 

“You okay kid?”

 

August looked up at the woman and nodded before looking back down at the food. Emma could see he was lying easily, and she felt herself become worried.

 

“I don’t care Gold, it’s been over a year. I need to know that they will come back. I need to know if she is safe!”, a voice said and Emma turned around in the booth, watching a man with eyes like her own and another man, a little older, sitting in another booth.

 

“I can’t tell you that your majesty. I told you to be specific. You paid the price. There is no more I can do”

 

Emma turned back around, but kept listening. She knew it was rude, but she found it interesting and the detective inside her kicked in.

 

“I wasn’t the only paying a price, you know that”

 

“What our precious savior has paid, is not my problem. You made the wish”

 

“And for that, Emma paid the price!”, the man yelled and Emma widened her eyes. Suddenly a picture came in, a woman. Brunette, hair to the shoulders. A big smile with red lips. The woman she met yesterday.

 

Once she was back, she gasped out and looked around, making sure she was a safe and looked at August who looked at her.

 

“I told you”

 

Emma looked around with a shaking look and stood from her seat. “I need to get out of this town”, she said and August frowned and jumped after her, as she ran out fo the diner.

 

“Emma wait!”, he yelled and David and Gold turned, watching the boy running after the blonde.

 

“I’m sorry kid, this town is not right. Something is not right here”, she said as she walked down the street towards her car and August kept running after her.

 

“I know! It’s the curse! But something if off”, he said and Emma turned to him, with a confused look.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The man in the diner. He is your father”, he said and Emma frowned at him.

 

“The old man?”, she asked and August rolled his eyes.

 

“No the other man”

 

Emma made a face and nodded. That made more sense. Maybe. She wasn’t sure.

 

“So who is the old man?”

 

“Rumpelstiltskin. My papa used to tell me stories about him”

 

Emma sighed and looked down in thought. She knew she shouldn’t do this. She had a job at home in New York. She had Terese waiting for her. She had responsibilities. She turned to August who looked up at her with a worried look.

 

“Alright kid. Let’s go find your papa”

 

August smiled wide and followed Emma down the road. They walked for a few minutes, August trying to figure out where his papa might be. He knew he was here, it was just where the Evil Queen had sent him.

 

“Emma!”, he yelled as he finally saw his papa standing in front of the library with a brunette next to him.

 

“Is that him?”, Emma asked and August nodded starting to run before Emma could even reach and the blonde widened her eyes.

 

“No kid! Wait!”

 

“Papa!”, August yelled and the elder man and brunette turned to the boy who was running towards them across the street. He was so focused on his papa that he didn’t see the car driving towards him.

 

“August!”, Emma yelled, but it was too late. The car hit him and August landing a few feet away from the car. Emma ran towards him the boy as he laid completely still in the middle of the road, other citizens, doing the same, including the elder man and brunette from the library.

 

“Oh my god is he okay?”, the woman in the car asked as she got out, and Emma turned to her, shaking her head.

 

“I don’t know”, she said looking back down at the boy.

 

“August?”

 

When she didn’t get any reaction, she turned back to the blonde woman from the car. “Call 911”

 

The woman immediately went to her car and called the sheriff as fast as she could, while other citizens were gathering around them. Emma leaned down and trying to feel his breath against her ear, but when nothing came, she immediately starting CPR.

 

“Come on kid, don’t leave me like this”, she said to herself when she heard a familiar voice.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Everybody turned and let the mayor come through, with Mary Margaret trailing behind. “Mrs. Nolan ran the kid over”, a citizen said and Regina turned to see her friend sitting in the car, calling the sheriff. She looked down at miss Swan giving the boy CPR.

 

“Come on August!”

 

Regina crouched down, taking off her jacket. She didn’t know what came over her, but she felt her need to help the blonde. “Take a break, I’ll take over”, she said, but Emma only turned to her as she continued the CPR.

 

“Do you know CPR lady?”

 

“Do you want help or not?”, she asked back and Emma eyed her for a moment before stopping. Regina immediately took over and Emma watched the woman as she did.

 

“Everybody, step aside!”, a voice yelled and they all turned to see the paramedics coming out of the ambulance, neither of the women had heard coming.

 

“Madame Mayor, let us take it from here”

 

Regina immediately stopped and let one of the paramedics take over. They all watched as they took the boy onto the bed and drove him into the ambulance.

 

“Who is his legal guardian?”, one of the paramedics asked and they all turned to Emma who looked back at them.

 

“He... He doesn’t’ have any”

 

“Then who is he?”

 

Emma sighed and walked over to the ambulance. “I’m the closest thing he has to a parent, so let me go with him”

 

The man nodded and let Emma inside the ambulance, following inside before closing the doors. The ambulance drove away, leaving the other citizens on the road. Mary Margaret helped Regina up from the ground and they watched the ambulance drive.

 

“You okay?”, Mary Margaret asked her friend and Regina nodded, taking her jacket in her arms.

 

“Come on. Let’s get to the hospital”, she said and turned around but suddenly Sydney was standing in front of her with a camera man standing behind him and a microphone in his hand.

 

“Madame Mayor. You just got on your knees and gave a dying child CPR. What are you feeling right now?”, he asked and Regina looked at him with an angry look.

 

“The mayor doesn’t have any comments right now”, a voice and they all turned to see sheriff Graham walking towards them.

 

“Where is the kid?”, he asked and they all turned to the mayor who eyed the sheriff.

 

“The ambulance just picked him up”, she said and the sheriff nodded looking around.

 

“Alright folk. Back to where you came from. Nothing more to see here”

 

They all looked around for a few moments before the walked away, leaving the sheriff, mayor and teacher alone.

 

“Want a ride to the hospital?”, Graham asked and the two women turned to him.

* * *

 

Emma sat in the waiting room, her legs bounding constantly. How could this happen? In less than 24 hours, her life had completely turned upside down.

 

The doors to the waiting room opened and Emma turned to see the three people walk inside. The sheriff immediately walked over to her, holding out his hand.

 

“Emma Swan?”

 

Emma stood from her seat, taking the hand, shaking it. “Yes”

 

“Sheriff Graham, may I ask a few questions?”, he asked taking out a small note block and a pen and Emma nodded, crossing her arms. She looked behind the man and met the mayors eyes.

 

“Regina?”

 

The brunette turned to her friend who looked worried back at her. “You okay?”

 

Regina nodded giving a small smile before looking down and Mary Margaret caressing her shoulder before turning to Graham who was asking Emma questions about the incident and probably about August as well.

 

“Do you still feel it?”, she asked turning back to Regina and the woman looked at her.

 

“What?”

 

“The spark”

 

Regina sighed and turned to Emma who was only nodding to the man’s words now and she knew the truth.

 

“Yeah. It’s still there”

* * *

 

“I know. I just need to take this week off, some private matters came up. You know I can’t do that Nilsson. Let Vic take care of it. Thanks. Bye”

 

Emma sighed deep as she hung up on the phone and she looked around, taking in the fresh air.

 

“Enjoying the fresh air?”, a voice said and Emma turned to see the mayor walk outside as well, coming up to stand next to her.

 

“Yeah. Just... trying to... clear my mind, you know?”

 

Regina nodded looking around and Emma eyed her with a confused look. When she saw her vision, this was the woman she saw. But where did this vision come from?

 

“Is everything okay miss Swan?”, Regina asked and Emma shook her head out of her trance and looked down for a moment.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I uh... I just... Are there any jobs available?”, she asked and Regina frowned a little.

 

“You’re staying?”

 

“I’m staying as long as the kid stays. As long as he’s in that hospital, I’m not going anywhere”

 

Regina was close to smile but didn’t and nodded.

 

“Understandable. But I don’t think this is the best time to discuss it. How about you come around my office tomorrow. Today has been quite hectic”, she said and Emma had to admit she was right. The only thing she could think about right now was August.

 

“Yeah. Thanks”

 

Regina smiled at her as they kept eye contact and she was about to lean in when someone stopped her. “Regina, Emma. They’ve called us in”, Mary Margaret came out to say and Emma immediately ran inside while Regina stood still, taking a deep breath and Mary Margaret saw it.

 

“Did I interrupt something?”, she asked and Regina shook her head and walked inside, Mary Margaret following. They walked over to see Emma greeting doctor Whale.

 

“There are good news and bad news”, the doctor said and Emma sighed shaking her head before looking back at him.

 

“Good news”

 

“He’ll survive”, he said and they all let out relieved sighs. Though Emma wasn’t looking forward to what came next.

 

“And the bad news?”, Mary Margaret asked for and Whale looked at them with sad eyes.

 

“It’s most likely the boy is paralyzed from the waist down”


	8. Without You

“You’re joking”, Emma said the moment she heard the words and they all turned to her.

 

“Miss Swan-“

 

“No! He’s not paralyzed! His life is not ruined because a stupid woman behind the wheel couldn’t stop in time!”, she yelled stepping forward and that gave Graham the signal to step in between them.

 

“Alright miss Swan, take a step back”, he said and Emma groaned walking down the hallway towards August’s room. She walked in and saw the little boy lay in the bed, sleeping peacefully. She walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

 

For the next few hours, Emma only sat, staring at the boy, praying to god that he would wake up soon. She looked down at her phone, seeing several messages from her partner and Terese. Groaning out she threw the phone on the floor and leaned back in the seat, taking a deep breath.

 

“Hey”, a voice suddenly said and Emma looked up to see Mary Margaret stand in the doorway.

 

“Hey”, she said back and Mary Margaret smiled walking inside. Emma noticed book in her hand and furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“I wanted to bring August something. And I didn’t know if flowers were appreciated by an eleven year old boy, so I thought this might be something he would like”, she said and handed Emma the book.

 

“Fairytales?”, Emma asked as she took the book and Mary Margaret smiled nodding.

 

“I’m not saying I know August very good, but it’s not hard to see when a kid feels lonely. Especially not when you’re a teacher. He obviously doesn’t have a lot of friends and I thought this might help him a little”

 

Emma looked down at the book nodding before turning back to the teacher. “Help him how exactly?”

 

“Giving him hope. When we are all down, hope is one of the strongest things in the world. Having hope of a better future. Hope that everything will turn out okay”

 

Emma smiled at the thought and nodded towards her. “Thanks Mary Margaret. I think he’s gonna love it”

 

Mary Margaret smiled and walked out of the room, but stopped by the door. “If you ever decide to stay a little longer, I’m sure Regina wouldn’t mind taking another kid into school”

 

And with that she left the room, letting Emma stand alone in the room with the book in her hands. She turned to August and walked back to the chair, sitting down.

 

“Not like I have anything else to do”, she murmured to herself before opening the book and the first picture she saw was a picture of Snow White and Prince Charming sitting in the bed with a little baby in Snow White’s arms.

 

Emma gasped as a vision appeared and she saw Prince Charming running down the hallways, fighting black knights, with the baby in his arms. He ran to a room opened a wardrobe. Suddenly the baby was gone in his arms and he turned to see a woman in large black dress standing with the baby in her own arms.

 

Gasping for breath, Emma came back to the present and turned to see August still sleeping. What the hell was that?

* * *

 

Regina sat in her living room, watching tv when she heard a knock on her door and she immediately stood from her seat. Reaching the door, she opened it, revealing Mary Margaret and she gave her a smile before stepping aside.

 

“How is he?”, she asked and Mary Margaret shook her head.

 

“Still no sign of movement”

 

Regina sighed crossing her arms. “Miss Swan must be devastated”, she said and Mary Margaret noticed the change of name for Emma. No miss Swan. They walked inside the living room and Regina found a wine for them to drink.

 

“Yeah. Are you going to visit tomorrow?”

 

Regina sighed shaking her head. “I don’t know. Maybe. Miss Swan is coming by the office tomorrow to talk about a job”, she informed her friend and Mary Margaret widened her eyes.

 

“So she is staying”, she said and Regina nodded.

 

“As long as he is”

 

Mary Margaret watched her friend as the latter looked out of the window in deep thoughts.

* * *

 

Charming walked inside the hospital and walked over to the receptionist. “Hi, I’m here to see the little boy that was driven over?”

 

“The visiting hours are over sir, but you can come back tomorrow”, she said and Charming sighed nodding.

 

“Thanks”

 

They heard footsteps and turned to see the blonde woman walking towards them.

 

“I’m gonna go for the day, I’ll be back tomorrow. Call me if anything happens. Anything!”, she said to the receptionist and the woman nodded with a sad smile.

 

“Of course miss Swan. I’m sorry”

 

Emma gave a sad smile of her own and turned to the man she immediately recognized from the diner.

 

“Emma”, he whispered, recognizing the forest green eyes he oh so loved in his daughter.

 

“Yes?”

 

The man stared at her with softness and Emma felt herself become a little uneasy. “Can I help you?”

 

Coming back to himself, David shook his head and gave his charming smile. “Yes sorry, I heard about the boy, I wanted to know if he is alright”

 

Emma sighed, standing straight as she held her red leather jacket in her hand. “Depends on if you define paralyzed from the waist down as alright”, she said before walking out of the hospital, leaving the man speechless.

 

David stood in shock as he heard the words. How could this happen? Everything was going wrong. He had to do something.

* * *

 

Rumple stood in his shop, cleaning the artifacts when the door opened, and he already knew who it was. “Your majesty”, he said and turned to see Regina standing by the door.

 

“It’s her, isn’t it?”, she asked and Rumple thought is answer through.

 

“Who?”

 

“You know who I’m talking about. Emma. Emma Swan. It’s her isn’t it? My Emma”

 

Rumple stood straight and looked down for a moment, but that was all Regina needed to have it confirmed. “Oh my god. What happened to her?”

 

“She grew up”, he said making Regina turn to him.

 

“In one year?!”

 

“You majesty-“

 

The man’s sentence was stopped as the door opened once more and they both turned to see David walking inside, Regina’s face stiffening.

 

“You”

 

David’s eyes widened as he saw Regina in front of him. How was she remembering? “You remember?”, he asked as he noticed the woman slowly walking towards him.

 

“Do I remember? Do I remember Emma? Do I remember her beautiful smile? Her forest green eyes? The way she looked at me and only saw love? The way she called me mama?! Yes. I remember everything farmer boy, and you have a high prize to pay!”

 

She now had him back up against one of the desks, a small flame in her palm. As big as it could probably be with the little magic there was in the town.

 

“She’s not your daughter Regina. Not anymore!”

 

“No she isn’t! And that is all because of you!”

 

“Alright enough”, Rumple said, stopping the two children and they both turned to him.

 

“If you want our dearest savior to get her memories back, I suggest you two stop fooling around”

 

“Memories?!”, they both asked in unison and Rumple sighed closing his eyes.

* * *

 

The next day, Regina sat in her office, looking at pictures of Emma. She had them printed our as soon as she had the time after they were taken and she smiled at the smile Emma showed on one of them.

 

A knock disturbed her time with Emma and she turned to see her assistant Nina standing in the doorway. “Madame Mayor, miss Swan is here”, she informed her and Regina’s eyes widened. Nina watched her boss panicking with the pictures on the desk, some of them falling on the ground.

 

“Madame Mayor-“

 

“You can send her in”, Regina stopped her, as she put the pictures in a drawer and Nina eyed her boss for a moment before nodding turning around. Regina sighed in relief and took a deep breath, mentally preparing for this meeting.

 

Footsteps was heard and Emma walked inside the office, looking around. “Nice office”, she commented and Regina nodded with a nervous smile.

 

“Tha-Thank you”

 

Emma eyed her confused with a smile and sat down in one of the chairs.

 

“So”, she said and Regina stared at her, not believing this was her daughter. Emma noticed the stare and felt herself blush, looking away.

 

“A job?”, Emma asked and Regina immediately came back from her thoughts, shaking her head.

 

“Right. A job. The reason you are here. In my office. You are here to ask for a job. Right”

 

Emma became more and more confused and a little freaked if she was honest with herself. “Yeah. Are you okay? I can come back later if you-“

 

“No!”, Regina yelled out making Emma jump a little in her seat. Why was this woman making her nervous? She never got jump scares like that.

 

“I mean. No, no I’m fine. Uh, tell me about yourself. What do you normally do for a living?”, she asked and Emma smiled.

 

“I’m a homicide detective. I work at the NYPD at the moment”, she said and Regina widened her eyes at the woman. She had not expected that.

 

“Detective, huh? Well, we could use some reinforcement at the sheriffs department. How do you take Graham?”, she asked and Emma shrugged.

 

“He’s fine I guess. But if you need people in the station, then I would happily do it”, she said and Regina smiled.

 

“Then the job is yours, deputy Swan”

 

Emma smiled wide and stood from her seat, offering her hand. Regina smiled and stood as well, taking the hand into her own. The sparks she felt the first time, returned and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Why was she feeling like this? What was this?

 

“Thank you Madame Mayor”

 

“Call me Regina”

 

Emma smiled and let go of the hand, looking down at her feet, discovering something on the floor. “Oh, I think you lost this”, Emma said as she took the picture on the floor and looked at it.

 

It was a picture of the mayor and a little blonde girl, no more than a year old. “Is that your daughter?”, Emma asked and Regina widened her eyes at the picture. She wasn’t supposed to see that.

 

“Uh, yes”

 

“She’s cute”, Emma said handing the picture over and Regina gave a sad smile, feeling tears in her eyes. She took the picture and looked down at it. Oh how she missed that girl. And while that girl was standing right in front of her, she didn’t see a daughter. But something else.

 

“Is everything okay?”, Emma asked worried as she saw the tears in the mayors eyes and Regina looked at her, feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry it’s just... It’s been a long time since I last saw her”, she said, not knowing why she was opening up, and Emma looked at her in sadness.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

Regina sighed, drying the tear away and took a deep breath. “Thank you for coming miss Swan. I will see you at the first town meeting”, she said and Emma nodded walking towards the door, only to stop.

 

“If you ever want to talk”, she said and Regina looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

 

“Thank you”

 

Emma smiled nodding, before walking out of the office, leaving the mayor alone. Regina took a deep breath, feeling her tears falling freely and she broke down in her chair, her cries being heard all the way from waiting room where Emma stood, her eyes meeting Nina’s.

* * *

 

David walked inside Granny’s, walking up to the counter and immediately discovered Snow sitting by a booth. Feeling himself getting nervous, David carefully walked over to the booth and looked at the love of his life.

 

“Mary Margaret?”, he called her out and the woman looked up at the man. She eyed him for a moment before turning back to the newspapers she was reading.

 

David sighed and turned to Ruby who stood by the counter and the woman shook her head, making the man walk over to her. “Is she still mad at me?”, he asked and Ruby nodded.

 

“You cheated on her. Why shouldn’t she be?”

 

David sighed deep, cursing Rumple for convincing him to make that wish. “I told you, Kathryn and I are over”, he said, but Ruby shook her head.

 

“That doesn’t change the fact David. You broke her heart. I doubt she will ever give it back to you”, she said before walking back to the kitchen. David sighed and looked over at Snow who read her news paper. She looked up, just above the edge, her eyes meeting his, but only for a moment before looking back down.

 

David walked out of the diner and down the road, knowing what he had to do.


	9. Update On What's Happening

Hello my beautiful followers. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I deeply apologise for that. And you guys deserve to know why exactly why I haven't updated.

If you guys don't know it, I write my stories in my notes on apple devices. I find it easy to organise in the app and it doesn't take huge amount of space.

Also in that way I can both write on my mac, iPad and iPhone. But some problems came up, slowing down my writing on a daily basis.

I used to write on mu phone all the time, because so many ideas came up out of the blue and when I got home, I went to write on my iPad and I could sit for hours, just writing.

But about 2-3 months ago, I accidentally dropped my phone from a very tall angle, which resulted in a very crashed iPhone 8 Plus. So I am currently waiting to get money to repair it.

So for the past 2-3 months I have only used my iPad to write on, and it has been hard to use that only, because of all my ideas that comes out of the blue, and I don't have anything to write it down on. So the loss of my iPhone has definitely been holding me back.

To make it even worse, my iPad broke last week for some reason. I was just using it like I do on a daily basis, when it suddenly started to tap the screen on itself, resulting in getting permanently disabled. It basically means I can't get access to it, and needs to get in contact with apple about getting it enabled again.

So this basically means that my writing will be drastically slowed down, as I can only write on my mac. But I will try to write as much as I can and getting  the next chapters of my stories updated. Because you guys deserve it.

I'm sorry about all of it. I'm so sad it has happened and I wish I could turn back time, but I can't. I'm sorry everyone :(

I hope you will forgive me.

\- DP


	10. Just Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's here! The update is finally here! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I am sure you guys will love this chapter!
> 
> After my update yesterday about my tech problems and all, one of you followers told me about a site called Ko-Fi. It's a site where you can donate to a creator basically. Now it's not that I ask for money. You can always just go onto my page and follow me there. It's free to create an account and follow.
> 
> So thank you to my follower who showed me this site.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/C0C4LD92
> 
> Follow or Copy the link and follow me. Would mean a lot to me. I also have a twitter if you wish to follow me there as well.
> 
> https://twitter.com/DenPine4
> 
> Again, thank you for all of your support. I love you guys!
> 
> Now onto the story!

Emma walked inside the hospital and down the hallway towards August’s room, when she was stopped by a certain man.

 

“E-Emma Swan?”, he asked and Emma turned to see the man August had called papa right before he was driven over.

 

“Yes”

 

“I-I heard the boy was in here. Ca-can I see him?”, he asked and Emma looked at the man. It was obvious he was worried and Emma nodded.

 

“Of course. I’ll check if he’s awake, and I’ll come and get you”, she said and the man nodded, putting his hat back on.

 

Emma walked inside the room and saw August sitting in the bed, watching tv as he ate a yoghurt. “Hey kid. Someone’s here to see you”, she said as she walked in and August turned to her.

 

“Who?”

 

“The man you called papa? He’s waiting in the waiting room”

 

August widened his eyes, nodding his head. “I want to see him”

 

“Kid stop”, Emma said and August looked at the woman, waiting for her to continue. "You need to take it easy okay? To him, you are just a boy, okay?"

 

August nodded, not really caring and Emma sighed nodding as well. She walked out of the room and a few seconds later, she came back with the man in tow. The man took off his hat and looked at the boy.

 

"Hello. I'm Marco"

 

August looked at his father for a moment before turning to Emma who nodded. August nodded as well and turned back to his father.

 

"Hi. I'm August"

 

Marco smiled and stepped closer to the bed. "Ho-How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm okay"

 

Emma could see the lie, but ignored it and looked away, knowing she couldn't watch.

* * *

**1 Year Ago**

 

When David opened his eyes, he immediately stood from the bed he was laying in he looked out of the window seeing Storybrooke still standing. A small smile appeared on his face and he quickly got some clothes on before actually realising where he was. At Granny's bed and breakfast. Why was he sleeping here? Sighing he finished his changing and got out of the room. He ran out of the building and saw everyone walking around like nothing happened.

 

He walked down the street and saw Granny's. He looked through the window and immediately discovered Snow sitting by a table. His eyes went wide and he ran inside. “Snow!”, he called her out and everyone turned to the man with confused eyes. They all turned to the woman he was looking at and Snow looked up at the man.

 

“Is that supposed to be a nick name?”, she asked and David furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

Snow rolled her eyes and looked back at her newspaper. “What do you want David?”, she asked and the man looked away. He didn’t understand. Why was she like this? Was she really mad at him?

 

“Snow. What happened?”

 

Snow looked up at the man with eyes full of emptiness. No emotion was showing. “What happened? You’re asking _me_  what happened?! You cheated on me! You gave me nothing but a broken heart!”, she yelled before storming out of the diner.

 

“And it’s Mary Margaret!”, she yelled before leaving and David stood completely dumbfounded, not understanding what’s going on. He walked out of the diner and walked towards the only other person he knew here. He walked towards the mansion and once there he immediately knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened, revealing Regina.

 

“David. Is there something I can help you with?”, she asked coldly and David sighed.

 

“Something is wrong Regina. We need to find Emma”, he said though Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Emma? Who is Emma?”, she asked with furrowed eyebrows. And David frowned at her.

 

“You don’t remember either?”

 

“David if you’re only here to stutter non-important words out for me, I suggest you spare us both the unbearable time and leave”, she said before closing the door in his face. David stood left on the porch, not understanding what’s going on.

 

“What the hell did I do?”

* * *

 

**Present Time**

 

Emma walked inside the station looking around and immediately discovered Graham sitting by a desk. “Miss Swan. You came”, he said and Emma nodded.

 

“I did. I am here. So what’s first?”, she asked and Graham smiled walking over to the closet.

 

“First. You need to put this on”, he said handing her over a shirt with a tie and Emma looked at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s the rules”

 

“You know you don’t have to dress a woman like a man to give her authority, right?”

 

Graham chuckled and looked up. “Fine. Drop the tie. But you need a uniform”

 

“I got one. This right here”, she said showing her red leather jacket and Graham chuckled once more.

 

“Fine. But take the batch. I’ll go and find you a gun”, he said and Emma placed the shirt and tie back in the closet before closing it up. She eyed the batch before placing it on her belt. Memories of her first time getting a batch came into mindand a smile spread across her face. She heard footsteps and turned, expecting to see Graham, but saw Regina walking inside.

 

“Madame Mayor”, she greeted her and Regina smiled.

 

“Miss Swan. Or should I say, deputy Swan”

 

Emma chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs.

 

“What do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“I just came to see how you got started. Is Graham taking care of you nicely?”, she asked and Emma nodded.

 

“I guess, he’s just somewhere, finding me a gun”

 

Regina nodded and walked further inside.

 

“I wanted to ask you something”, the brunette suddenly said and Emma nodded, waiting patiently.

 

Regina didn’t know what came over her. She just needed to do something. “Would you like to have dinner tonight?”, she asked before she could stop herself and Emma widened her eyes in surprise.

 

“Dinner? A-At your place?”

 

Regina shrugged. “It can be at the hospital with August if you want it to? I can imagine a boy in his age don’t want to be alone”, she said and Emma nodded looking down.

 

Regina stood still, waiting for an answer. This feeling was unbarring. A feeling she hadn’t felt since she asked Daniel if he wanted to be more than just friends, all those years ago.

 

“Sure why not. I’m off around five. I’ll come and pick you up around six, yeah?”

 

“Sounds good”, Regina said with a big smile and Emma couldn’t help but fall for that smile. Oh how beautiful the mayor was.

 

“Madame Mayor”, a voice said and they turned to see Graham walk inside.

 

“Sheriff. I just wanted to check if everything works out with our new deputy here”, she said and Graham nodded.

 

“Of course. I just went to find her a gun, which is here”, he said pulling out the gun in the holster. Emma accepted it with a small smile and a nod.

 

“Thanks”

* * *

 

“August?”, the nurse called him out as she walked into his room and August looked up from the book. “Do you need me to call someone before I leave?”, she asked and he gently shook his head before looking back down in the book. The nurse smiled and nodded before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway and towards the reception, meeting a woman.

 

“Hello madame mayor”, she greeted her and the woman smiled at her.

 

“Hello, I’mhere to see August Booth”

 

“Yes, he’s just down the hallway, first door to your right”, she said and Regina smiled nodding. She walked down the hall and knocked gently on his door before opening it.

 

“August?”

 

The boy looked up from the book and immediately tensed when he saw who it was. Regina saw the frightens and held up her hands in defeat. “Hey don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you”, she said as she put down her bag, but August just started at her and she knew it wasn’t working.

 

“I want to break the curse”, she said and that made August stop shaking. He looked at her with a wired look and relaxed in the bed.

 

“You’re not gonna hurt me?”, he asked and Regina shook her head.

 

“No. I want to help”

 

August nodded and pointed at the chair next to the bed.

 

“You can take that chair”, he said and Regina nodded as she smiled and walked towards the chair.

 

“Take it over there”, he suddenly said pointing to the other side of the room. Regina frowned for a moment before nodding and carried the chair over to the place he had pointed at. She sat down and August eyed her for a few minutes, unsure how to start.

 

“Why do you want to break the curse?”, he asked and Regina looked down at her fingers.

 

“It’s not my curse anymore”, she explained making August frown.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Regina sighed deep and looked at him. “I broke my own curse a year ago. With true loves kiss”, she started out and August furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“With who?”, he asked and Regina smiled.

 

“With Emma”

 

That made the boy make a face in disgust and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

“You and Emma kissed?”

 

Regina frowned at the boy for a moment before realising what was happening and she immediately shook her head.

 

“Oh, no no. She was still a baby at the time. I kissed her head”

 

August nodded and looked down in the book.

 

“I want my papa back”, he said looking at the page of him and his father”

 

“Of course. I’ll help you with that”, she said and August nodded.

 

“If you broke the curse, what happened? Why people don’t remember?”

 

“David ma- Prince Charming made a wish, making everyone forget”, she corrected herself and August nodded once again.

 

“You love Emma?”, he suddenly asked and Regina stared at the boy for a solid minute not knowing what to answer. She loved Emma more than she could describe. But she knew some different feelings were coming and she didn’t know how to control it or what to do about it. But she knew her answer clearly.

 

“I do yes”

 

“Then that’s the answer”, he said with a big smile and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“What is?”

 

“You guys. You said it yourself. You broke the curse with true loves kiss. You can break this one too”, he said and Regina gave a nervous chuckle.

 

“Uh, August, that’s gonna be a little bit difficult”, she said and August frowned at her.

 

“Why? You said you love her, right? You just need to get her to love you and you can kiss”, he explained like it was the easiest thing in the world. “Although, remind me when you do it, because I don’t want to see it”, he said and Regina couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping.

 

“I will try”

* * *

 

When the clocked passed 6pm Regina heard a knock on the door and she immediately opened and saw Emma standing on the porch.

 

“Emma. Come in. I am almost done”, she said and Emma nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

 

“I just need to put these in the boxes and we are good to go”, she said and Emma nodded looking at the food.

 

“Sandwiches?”, she asked with a smile and Regina nodded.

 

“Of course. Kids love that”, she said and Emma chuckled nodding.

 

“Indeed they do”, she said and helped Regina putting the last ones in the boxes.

 

“Is that everything?”, she asked and Regina nodded.

 

“Yes, let’s go”, she said and Emma smiled nodding. They walked out of the mansion and Emma drove them to the hospital. They walked in and met August in his bed.

 

“Emma!”

 

“Hey kid, guess who made us dinner”, she said with a smile and August turned to see Regina walk in right behind Emma making him smile.

 

“Hey madame mayor”, he greeted her and Regina smiled at him, giving him a wink.

 

“Call me Regina”

 

August nodded and looked down at the sandwiches. “What kind of sandwich do you want kid?”, Emma asked and August looked at the one with chicken.

 

“This one!”, he said with excitement and Emma smiled wide, taking it out of the box. Regina watched her as she did, not able to fall for her even more. She admired how Emma was with children. It was clearly that she loved him.

 

“Alright, here you go kid”, she said and August smiled wide as he received the sandwich. Emma turned to Regina who smiled back at her and the three of them began eating their dinner.

 

“So what’ve you done today?”, Emma asked August and the boy turned to Regina who gave him a look back.

 

“Just read the book miss Blanchard gave me”, he said and Emma nodded looking at the book on the table.

 

“Yeah? You like it?”

 

“Yeah, it’s very entertaining”, he said and Emma smiled.

 

Once the dinner was finished, they decided to call it a night. Both Emma and Regina could see the tiredness in August’s eyes.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick before we leave”, Emma said and Regina nodded. Emma went inside and August immediately turned to Regina.

 

“Remember our plan”, he said and Regina turned to him.

 

“I remember”

 

“Then kiss her goodbye”, he said and Regina chuckled.

 

“It’s not that simple August”, she said and the door to the toilet opened.

 

“Just do it!”, he whispered before Emma entered the room making Regina smile at her.

 

“Ready to go?”, Emma asked and Regina nodded and turned to August.

 

“I’ll see you later August”, she said and the boy smiled at her.

 

“Thanks for dinner”

 

The two women smiled at him and Emma held up a fist bump for him. August fist bumped her back and Emma chuckled and kissed his head before leaving the room. “See ya tomorrow kid”, she said and August nodded waving goodbye to the two women. They walked out of the hospital and towards Emma’s car.

 

“Thanks for doing this Regina, it means a lot to him”, Emma said as they got into the car and Regina smiled nodding.

 

“It was my pleasure”, she said and the two women shared a smile before they started driving. The drive was silent and comfortable. More comfortable than any of the women had expected. A few minutes later they were at the mansion and they got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

 

“Thank you for driving me home”, Regina said turning to the blonde and Emma smiled with a shrug. Regina immediately knew she loved that cheeky smile.

 

“No worries. You gave dinner after all”

 

Regina let out a soft laugh and their eyes met, smiles slowly disappearing.

 

_Just do it!_

 

Regina heard August’s voice in her mind and knew she had to go for it. The sooner the better. So she did the only thing she could do. She leaned forward, brining her hand to Emma’s face and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. But it was over before it even began and Regina smiled at her.

 

“Goodnight Emma”

 

Before Emma could even react, the woman was gone and she stood dumbfounded on the porch, not knowing what to do. She brought her fingers to her lips, feeling the same electricity she had felt the first time their hands touched.


	11. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Before we start, I want to thank one of you!
> 
> As I mentioned i my last chapter, I have gotten a ko-fi. (If you don’t know what that is, just read the Authors Note in my previous chapter)  
> But I got my ko-fi up and running and one of you already donated to me! So thank you so much for that. My heart literally jumped when I got the message! Thank you so much!
> 
> If you would like to donate yourself to support me, you can find me on ko-fi with the same username.
> 
> I’m still trying to get my twitter up and running so if you wish to get news and updates on things like chapters and stuff, go follow me. My username is Denpine4
> 
> Now onto the story!

Regina stood in her vault, the sounds of glasses being lifted and put back down as the only sounds in the room.

 

“Almost done”, she whispered to herself as she looked down at the potion in the kettle. She took one last flask and poured a drop before smiling down at it.

 

“This should work”, she said and took a glass, pouring some of the potion into it.

 

“Here goes nothing”

 

She brought the flask to her lips when a voice stopped her and she quickly turned around to see Gold stand behind her.

 

“Gold”

 

“You really think that’s a good idea?”, he asked and Regina looked at the flask.

 

“It’s wrong”, she said and Gold knew what she was talking about.

 

“She’s not that little girl anymore Regina”

 

“Don’t you think I know that? Why do you think I’m standing here in the first place?”

 

Gold sighed looking down and Regina looked back at the flask, closing her eyes.

 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me”

 

“If I would guess, I would probably say it’s the wish”, Gold said as he walked up to stand next to her by the kettle.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Our majesty wished for Emma not to see you as a mother any longer. Which resulted in her growing up into a woman”

 

Regina hardened her eyes as she looked at him and Gold knew she was beginning to understand.

 

“The wish didn’t only affect Emma. It affected you as well. Your motherly love for Emma is not as strong as your romantic love might be”

 

“How? True love is the most powerful thing in the world”

 

Gold gave her a look and Regina realised. “My true love is Emma”

* * *

 

“What has he done now? I’ll get him Ruby, don’t worry about it”, Emma said into the phone before hanging up and Graham who sat by the other desk eyed her with knowing eyes.

 

“Leroy?”

 

“Yep”

 

“Good luck’, he called out as Emma walked down the hallway and out of the station. She walked over to the bug and drove towards Granny’s. Once there she walked inside and saw Leroy sit by the counter, snoring loud enough for everyone in the diner to hear.

 

“Alright champ, let’s go”, she said putting her hand on his shoulder, but before she could react, a fist met her jaw and she fell backwards, making everyone gasp.

 

“Emma!”

 

“What the fuck Leroy?!”, Emma yelled and the man fell down from the stool, his arms ready to trow another punch.

 

“Leave me alone bitch!”, he growled out and Emma jumped on top of him, making him fall to the ground. Getting on top of him, she got her handcuffs and put them on him.

 

“You okay Swan?”, Ruby asked and Emma nodded standing from the ground.

  
“Yeah I’m good, thanks. Let’s go asshole”, she said and pulled Leroy out of the diner, everybody watching.

 

Once back at the station Emma put him in a cell and groaned as she felt the pain in her jaw. “God that hurt”

 

She sat back down at her seat and when she looked over at the cell, she found Leroy sleeping already. Rolling her eyes she shook her head and turned back to her paperwork. She heard heels and turned to see the mayor walk inside.

 

“Hello deputy. What happened?!”, Regina said, immediately discovering the mark on Emma’s jaw and the blonde stood from her seat, her hands in the air.

 

“I’m fine, just got into some trouble this morning”, she said nodding towards the cells and Regina turned to see Leroy sleeping on the bed.

 

“Of course it’s him. How hard did he hit you?”, she asked putting a hand on the jaw and Emma hissed a little but let a smile show.

 

“I’ve tried worse”, she said and kissed the mayors cheek before sitting back down, surprising the woman a little.

 

“Where is Graham?”, she asked and Emma chuckled.

 

“Something about a dog keeping digging holes in a woman’s yard”

 

Regina nodded and walked closer to the blonde.

 

“Well I just wanted to talk to you about August”, she said and Emma immediately pulled all her attention to the woman.

 

“Okay”

 

Regina sighed and walked over to a seat, sitting down. “Now that he needs a wheelchair to get around, I figured Granny’s bed and breakfast isn’t exactly the best place for him to stay”, she started out and Emma nodded looking down at her fingers.

 

“I’ll look for apartments as soon as I can”, she said and Regina nodded looking down as well.

 

“I wanted to tell you that a few places are available on Mifflinstreet”

 

Emma nodded eyeing the woman for a moment before looking away.

 

“Thanks”

 

Regina gave her a smile and Emma gave one of her own back. They sat in comfortable silence as their eyes shared an intense battle of want.

 

“You’re eyes are beautiful”

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

Both women froze on the spot, eyeing the other before letting out small laughs.

 

“Thank you”, Regina said at the compliment while Emma chuckled.

 

“I would love to”

 

Regina smiled and looked down at her watch.

 

“Shit I’m late”, she hissed and stood from her seat making Emma’s heart lower a bit.

 

“Oh okay”

 

Regina turned to her and walked over to the chair, standing in front of her.

 

“Tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up by the hospital at six pm”

 

Emma nodded and looked up at the woman with a smile.

 

“Can’t wait”

 

Regina smiled and leaned down, letting her lips meet Emma’s in a small soft kiss. Suddenly they heard the door open and they both turned to see Graham walk inside with grass and dirt all over his clothes and face.

 

“What happened?”, Emma asked, trying to hold a grin back while Regina stood and eyed the man with a smirk.

 

“Don’t”, was all he said before walking into the bathroom making the two women chuckle.

* * *

 

“Your majesty”, Rumple said the moment the door to his shop opened and he turned to see David walk inside.

 

“Gold please tell me you’ve found something”, he said closing the door behind him and Rumple chuckled.

 

“I always find something”

 

He immediately saw the hope jump in the kings eyes and smiled. “Follow me”

 

David immediately followed the man to the back of the shop and David froze when he saw a woman sitting on a bed. “Oh, hello”

 

“Hello. Belle French”, the woman presented herself and David turned to Gold and eyed him.

 

“She remembers?”, he asked and the man nodded.

 

“I just got her back. I had to make sure I couldn’t loose her again”

 

David sighed and looked away.

 

“Gold just tell me what you’ve found”

 

The man turned around and opened a closet, pulling out a large bottle with floating pictures.

 

“What’s that?”, David asked stepping closer and Gold smiled.

 

“This, dearie. Is our saviours memories”

* * *

 

“A date?”, August asked, crunching his nose and Emma smiled nodding.

 

“Yeah. It’s two people going out to eat dinner and have a good time”, explained and August nodded looking back down in his book.

 

“When will you come back?”

 

“It’s only a couple of hours kid. No more than three hours, okay?”

 

Emma could see the sadness in the boy’s eyes as he nodded and she smiled sadly at him. “You’ll be okay. I’m not leaving you here. I’m just going out”

 

August nodded, but didn’t say anything more and Emma knew she had hit a soft spot. It was obvious he was used to being left.

 

“Hey, how about tomorrow, if we are allowed, I’ll take you to Granny’s”, she suggested and that made the cut. August immediately smiled wide, his eyes lightning up as he heard the suggestion and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at the reaction.

 

“Yes! I haven’t been outside for so long!”, he exclaimed and Emma smiled wide.

 

“But if we’re lucky, they’ll let me take you out”

 

August smiled wide before turning back to the storybook. Emma sighed and looked down at her fingers for a few moments before clearing her throat.

 

“August can you put that away please?”, she asked gently and August immediately did as he was told and turned his full attention towards her. Emma smiled at the action. It was obvious he was well behaved despite being an orphan.

 

“I want to talk to you about something”

 

August nodded waiting for her continue and Emma felt herself getting nervous. What if he didn’t want this?

 

“After everything that’s happened, I believe we need to stay here for a while. With your recovery and everything”

 

August widened his eyes and Emma could see the happiness in them. “Really??”, the boy asked with a big smile and Emma couldn’t stop her own smile.

 

“Yeah kid. I’ve been looking over some apartments and I think I’ve found something”

 

“Thank you Emma”

 

Emma smiled and looked down at her watch, seeing the time. “Regina should be here soon. You okay by yourself kid?”

 

August nodded turning back to the book and Emma smiled sadly at him before sighing deep.

* * *

 

“I hope Granny’s okay”, Regina said the moment the said down in a booth and Emma smiled nodding.

 

“Of course. It’s not like there are many places to eat out here”

 

Regina nodded in agreement and they looked at the menu in silence. Oddly for Regina, the silence was comfortable, with her being more nervous than ever before. She couldn’t remember the last time she had met someone so amazing as Emma.

 

“Can I ask you something?”, Emma asked once they had ordered and Regina looked at her for a moment before nodding. Emma gave a soft smile before taking a deep breath.

 

“What happened to your daughter?”

 

At that Regina completely froze. She had completely forgotten everything about that.

 

“Uhm…”

 

Emma could see the struggle and she knew she had hit a soft spot, but her curiosity got the best of her. And now she could see how far she had went. “If you don’t want to ans-“

 

“I lost her. A long time ago. That’s all I’m saying”, Regina interrupted her and Emma looked at her with sadness as she nodded looking away.

 

“Regina I’m sorry-“

 

“It’s fine. You’ve always been a curious girl”, she said without thinking and Emma frowned at the woman.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Regina looked at her with furrowed eyebrows before realising what she had said and widened her eyes.

 

“How do you know I’ve been a curious girl? You don’t know me Regina”

 

“No Emma, let me explain-“

 

“No Regina. Let me explain. Everybody thinks they know me, but they don’t. And especially not you. You’ve known me for a week”

 

Regina stared back at the woman, not believing her eyes and ears. Here she thought everything was going in the right direction and suddenly it’s not.

 

“Emma-“

 

“Just stop”, was all Emma said before standing from her seat and walking out of the diner. Regina sat in her seat, her eyes wide, mouth open with surprise. But a second late she stood from her seat and ran after the blonde.

 

“No Emma wait!”

 

Running out of the diner, she turned to see Emma walking down the street, in no doubt on her way back to the hospital.

 

“Leave me alone Regina. It’s obvious this town is crazy”, the blonde said as the brunette came to walk next to her and Regina sighed looking down.

 

“I’m sorry Emma”

 

“Why are you sorry?! What’s going on?!”, she yelled turning to the brunette and Regina sighed looking down once more. Emma eyed the woman with disbelief when no answer came and she shook her head.

 

“August was right. Something is wrong with this town. And I intent to find out”

 

That made Regina look up in time to see the blonde walk away and Regina knew she was screwed. She had to tell her the truth. Even if it ruined everything.


End file.
